Shop
by Angelchic612
Summary: The team gets a new girl at their school that attracts Vince. Where will it go from there?


Shop By Angelchic612

PG-13 for now!

Chapter 1

"This is shop everyone. Check your schedules and make sure you're in the right place before we get all greasy," Mr. Lucas said to his new class.

'I wish I _was_ in the wrong place' Rachel thought. Her dad had told her to take shop, that knowing about cars would make her well rounded.

"You sure your in the right class princess?" a guy standing next to asked.

"Yup…unfortunately," Rachel sighed. Rachel looked around the room at all the various tools lying about. She had no clue how to use anything she saw. Rachel zoned back in to find the teacher talking again.

"Now, contrary to the administrations wishes, you can all call me Mark. So, how many of you have absolutely no clue about a car, other than starting it up, if even that?" Mark asked looking around. Rachel slowly raised her hand, and looked around. She was the only one, so she took her hand down and stared at her shoes embarrassed. She had assumed that at least one other person would not know what they were doing.

"That's ok…Rachel, right?" Mark asked. Rachel just shook her head. "Why don't we put you in Edwin's group so you can learn the ropes?" Mark said. Obviously everyone else had been in shop before and already had groups. Edwin just smiled.

"So, why'd you take the class if you don't know anything about cars?" Edwin asked when they split into groups.

"My dad…he wants me to learn or something," Rachel said off handily. She just stood back while Edwin, and the other members of the group, who she found out were, Hector and Dante worked on the car. She actually wanted to learn something, but there were trying to show off and impress her with their car knowledge, and in the process, left her completely excluded.

When the bell rang, Rachel stood up, not having to clean up, and left. She accidentally dropped a book on the way out, but the guy who had called her princess earlier caught it.

"Thanks," Rachel said, taking the book back.

"No problem Rachel," he said, walking out with a group of his friends.

"Hey, you know my name, but I don't know yours?" Rachel called out as he walked down the hall.

"Vince," he called over his shoulder, never breaking stride.

"Rachel!" Amanda called out to her friend.

"Hey Amanda," Rachel said absently as she grabbed stuff out of her locker.

"You coming to tryouts today?" Amanda asked excitedly, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think so…cheerleading isn't really my thing," Rachel said, trying to be nice.

"Ok…you'll be missing out then! I'll call ya later!" Amanda said, walking towards the gym.

"Cheerleading? Not me," Rachel said absent-mindedly to herself.

"I don't know, it would fit your image," Vince said from behind her, causing her to jump a little.

"Not really…what exactly do you think my image is?" Rachel asked. She hated when she was lumped with the airhead girls.

"Rich. You believe your better than everybody else…that no one is good enough for you," Vince said evenly.

"Then you're wrong," Rachel said coldly, grabbing her bag and slamming her locker shut. She walked away, not even turning around. 'How dare he! He doesn't even know me! He thinks I'm rich? Well, he's got another thing coming then…' Rachel fumed as she walked home. She really wished she had a car, because the 10-block walk pretty much sucked.

"Yo, Vince!" Dom said, catching up to his friend, "What was that about? Why you raggin on the new girl?"

"I was just messing with her…trying to get a reaction," Vince said. He was surprised how she took his comments. Most girls would just laugh it off and throw him a flirty smile in a hope that he would put a good word in to Dom.

Vince, Dom, Letty, Leon, and Jesse were all at DT after school. They had left school pretty much as soon as possible, but now they had nothing to do. They were sitting on the hood of and old car, Letty in Dom's lap, talking when Rachel walked by the garage. She was about 8 blocks into her walk and already vowing to find another way to get home from school, because this just sucked.

"Hey, isn't that the new chick?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. What is she doing round here? Did she walk all the way from school?" Jesse commented.

Rachel was too wrapped up in trying to devise a way to somehow hitch a ride everyday of the week, and she didn't even notice the entire team staring at her.

The following day at school, Rachel went to shop a few minutes early to talk to Mark.

"Hey Rachel, what can I do for you?" Mark asked, sitting on top of his desk.

"I was wondering if I could get into a different group? I'm sure that Edwin and all are great with cars, but I didn't learn a thing yesterday, much less see the engine!" Rachel said.

"Ok…how about Dom's group? I'm sure Letty won't put up with chauvinism," Mark said. That was fine with Rachel, until she realized Vince was in that group. 'Oh well…I've got to learn someway' she thought.

"Hey…um…I'm in your group now…" Rachel said, walking over to the team.

"Hey…" Jesse said with a small smile. Letty just looked her up and down like she was competition. Rachel sat back, trying to watch, but it wasn't very easy when she didn't know what she was seeing.

"Wanna actually learn something?" Leon asked, walking up to her.

"Sure. I've been kinda bored sitting her anyway," Rachel said with a smile. Finally, someone noticed she existed.

"Tomorrow I'll show you the ropes, we all will. But, you might wanna bring something to change into," Leon said, looking her up and down.

"Ok, thanks! I really appreciate it," Rachel said.

"Move," Letty said, coming up as Leon left, trying to get to something behind Rachel.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I haven't done anything to you. I'm not after your boyfriend, which I hear most girls are, I'm just trying to not look as stupid as I feel standing here. OK?" Rachel said, looking Letty in the eye.

"Daaammmnnn!" Leon said, letting out a whistle.

"Aight," Letty said laughing," now that we got that straight, were cool. Can never be too careful ya know. Every chick in this place acts like Dom is the only man around. You got some balls. Most _guys _wouldn't talk to me like that!"

"Thanks," Rachel said, laughing too.

"So, what's up with the preppy look? Somehow I don't see it fitting you…" Letty said eyeing Rachel's denim mini and American Eagle shirt.

"It's not what I usually wear, believe me. My friends at my old school wouldn't recognize me. It's just that I was a new kid…and the cheerleaders were the first to be nice to me. I figured I could fit in with them…" Rachel said.

"Well…don't worry about that now, you got me as a friend, and that's way better than any cheerleader!" Letty said.

"She's so humble," Dom said, wrapping his arms around Letty from behind. He kissed her neck in a quick caress before getting back to the car.

"Thanks," Rachel said. The bell rang, and Rachel walked out, talking to Letty about her old life.

"Shit," Rachel lowly cussed. She had forgot to ask Amanda for a ride. It looked like another day of walking for her.

"I'll see you guys later…" Rachel said, starting to walk out of the parking lot.

"Where's your ride?" Jesse asked.

"Uh…I don't really have one. I'm gonna walk home. I know…lame…but I don't really have the money for a car or anything…" Rachel said, "but its all good." Rachel put on a carefree smile; like it didn't matter she had a mile of walking ahead of her.

"Come on! We'll give ya a ride. Just gotta wait for Mia," Dom said. Mia, Dom's sister who was junior came up a little while later.

"Rachel, why don't you ride with Vince?" Letty suggested.

"Sure," Rachel said, even though she was screaming inside. If he said anything mean, she would get out, no matter if it was a block or 10.

Vince unlocked the car and Rachel got in. Once they were on the road, Vince said, " About yesterday…"

"Yeah?" Rachel said. She wasn't gonna make this easy for him.

"I didn't really mean what I said. Most girls only notice I exist because I'm Dom's friend…." Vince said.

"Its ok. What I'm wondering is why are all the girls after Dom? I mean, he _does_ have a girlfriend, and he's ok looking…but still!" Rachel said.

"Ok looking? I think you're the first girl ever to have said that to me," Vince said smiling.

"Well…my type of guy is usually more on the rugged side, scruffy, maybe some tattoos…" Rachel said, stopping herself before she described Vince to a t.

"So, you want me to take you home, or do ya wanna hang out with the team?" Vince asked. He noticed what type of guy she described, and how he fit into that type oh so well.

"Team?" Rachel asked.

"I'll have to tell ya about it sometime," Vince said cryptically.

"I guess I'll hang out with you guys, if that's ok," Rachel said. The guys and Letty went to go take a look at a problem in Leon's Skyline while Rachel and Mia talked. Though, it took some coaxing to get Rachel away from the Skyline.

"Damn Leon! A Skyline?" Rachel said, staring at his car.

"Thanks," Leon said from behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the side as Letty also drove into the garage. He didn't let go of her waist afterwards though, and Vince noticed. He was surprised at the jealousy that he felt welling up inside of himself. Mia eventually dragged her away from the guys.

"So, are you coming tonight?" Mia asked after they had been talking for a while. The girls were getting along really well.

"Tonight? I wasn't really aware of anything happening," Rachel said.

"Its race night! Didn't Vince tell you?" Mia asked confused.

"You guys street race? Is that the whole 'team' thing?" Rachel asked. It was starting to make more sense.

"Oh ya! Dom's the golden one. Don't think he's lost a race yet…" Mia said smiling.

"I guess I'll come…" Rachel said.

"What are you gonna wear?" Mia asked immediately.

"Uh… I don't know. Let me surprise you," Rachel said.

"Ok…and one of these times you got to let me do your hair and all," Mia said excitedly.

"Sure. What time should I be here?"

"How about you go home and get stuff, then come back? We can get ready here. Do you need to tell your parents? You might want to spend the night…the races and party can be kinda late," Mia said.

"Ok, I can talk to my dad…" Rachel said.

"You TOLD her?" Vince asked.

"Well, yeah. I had figured you already had," Mia said.

"Come on V… I like her. She's got guts…" Letty said.

"Fine. But she better not get in the way if the busters come," Vince said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Rachel said, coming around the back.

"Sorry about him, he can be a real ass," Mia said.

"Its ok, I'm pretty used to it by now," Rachel said smiling.

"Come on, lets go start getting ready!" Mia said, pulling Letty and Rachel toward the house.

"But its only 6," Rachel said.

"Exactly, were going to have to hurry!" Mia said. Rachel had picked out her ultra low-rise leather pants, a shirt with an airbrushed angel on the front and her boots. Mia was pretty impressed with her choice.

"So…Rach…what do you think about Vince?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Why?" Rachel asked a little too quickly.

"Ooohhh…Rach has a thing for Vince!!" Mia almost screamed.

"I mean…I tried not to…I'm sure he probably doesn't even know I exist. But those muscles and tattoos! He just so damn fine!" Rachel said sighing.

"You got a thing for bad boys I take it…" Letty said, her mind thinking up ways to get the two together. Letty said she was covering _too much_ skin, especially if she wanted to catch Vince's attention. Once the shirt was on Rachel, Mia agreed and grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut off 2 and ½ inches on the bottom and the sleeves, much to Rachel's dismay. She felt naked and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Better," Letty said. Letty was wearing her signature leather mini and tank. She pulled her thong straps a little bit so they would show. Mia was dressed girlier in a skintight pair of jeans and a pink shirt.

"Come on girl! You've got great abs! Why not show them off?" Mia asked.

"Hey…what color underwear you got on?" Letty asked.

"Uh…light blue…why?" Rachel asked.

"Pull the straps up…it'll give you an edge," Letty said smiling.

Rachel convinced Mia to let her do her own make up, which was simple but effective. Black eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. Mia insisted on leaving Rachel's brown hair down in its naturally wavy state, reached the middle of her back.

The girls walked down the stairs triumphantly. Rachel was the last to come down the stairs. She hoped she looked like she had more confidence than she felt.

"Whoa. You better watch yourself…some guy's coming after ya tonight," Leon said, looking her up and down. Rachel looked over at Vince and licked her lips subconsciously. Vince was wearing a tight black wife beater and a red mesh tank over that. He looked like a god to Rachel. She looked over to find Letty and Dom making out, Dom's hands on Letty's ass, kneading her softly.

"Break it up! We gotta go!" Leon said, walking out the door. Everyone else followed, Letty and Vince last.

"Hey V, can u watch Rachel tonight? I don't want her to get into any shit," Letty asked.

"No problem! I mean…yeah" Vince said, looking at Rachel, who was talking to Mia. He had almost swallowed his tongue when she came down the stairs.

"Ooohh! Vince has a thing for Rachel," Letty lowly teased, so no one would hear her.

"Keep it down," Vince said grumpily, going to his car.

"Aight, Mia, you can ride with Leon. Rachel, with Vince. Everyone else, you know how it goes," Dom said before getting in his Mazda RX-7.

'Whoa, Vince looks hot. Those tattoos…I can't believe I like him. Chances are he doesn't feel the same anyway…' Rachel thought, sitting next to Vince in the car.

"This is quite a change," Vince said, commenting on her clothing.

"It's the real me. You'll get used to it eventually," Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah, so, stay by me tonight. Don't want any weirdoes comin on to you," Vince said.

"Y? You got a problem with guys comin on to me?" Rachel asked, a playful smirk on her face. Vince didn't say anything, and tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

They reached the warehouses quickly, arriving in the usual V shape. They all got out and mingled. Mia pulled Rachel away to talk to one of her friends.

"Who's the hottie?" Johnny said, coming up behind Vince.

"Back off Tran. She's mine," Vince said, it almost coming out like a growl.

"Doesn't look like it," Tran said laughing. Vince looked over to see Rachel talking to a guy. Vince growled low as jealousy seeped through his body. She looked over and saw him staring at her and smiled. She excused herself and walked towards Vince.

"Hey. I can't believe how many people there are here! Its crazy!" she said, clearly excited.

"Yeah. There are a lot I guess." Vince heard the engines revving at the starting line and pulled her over to watch. He stood behind her so she could see, and whispered different things about the cars or the race to her over her shoulder. Rachel had to resist the urge to shudder as he talked to her. His voice was so silky and smooth that it gave her chills. Dom obviously won, and everyone piled back into cars to party. Rachel noticed a bunch of women flocking to Dom's side, and thought out loud saying, "How can Letty put up with that? If it were my man, I wouldn't let any skanks near him."

"Oh really?" Vince asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah," Rachel said. In a way, she felt like he was testing her, trying to feel out her thoughts and emotions.

When Vince pulled up the party was already in full swing. The music was bumping, and bodies gyrated all over the place. He led Rachel inside, then immediately got pulled over to talk to Hector. Rachel looked around for someone to talk to, then spotted Leon playing PS2 with Jesse.

"Hey Leon," Rachel said, plunking down next to him on the floor.

"Hey babe," Leon said, flashing a smile before returning to the game. She watched for a while before looking around for Vince. He was playing guitar, with some blonde bimbo dancing to it. Rachel cringed at that and just sat there, fuming. 'Get Low' came on and she just had to dance to this song.

"Wanna dance Leon?" Rachel asked. She pulled Leon onto the dance floor and they immediately began to grind. She moved like sex, and every guy knew it. They danced for a while, but Rachel got thirsty, so she went to the kitchen. She met Vince in there.

"Thirsty?" Vince asked, opening the fridge.

"Yeah…can you hand me a Coke?" Rachel asked. Vince handed it to her and she quickly gulped it down. She grabbed another and held it to her head, trying to cool down.

Vince slowly pulled her hand down, blowing lightly on her neck, sending shivers down her back. He bent his head in and kissed her. Their lips met in a fuse of power. Vince slowly stuck his tongue in her mouth, in heaven.

'Mmm…this boy can kiss!' Rachel thought, impressed. V threaded his hands into her silky hair, pressing his body as close to hers as possible. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and driving him wild.

"Hey V…whoa!" Mia said, walking in from the living room. The two reluctantly broke apart to look at Mia.

"I'll just leave now…" Mia said, turning around.

"So…"Vince said, breaking the silence a few moments later.

"So…I…uh…" Rachel stammered, trying to find something to say.

"I really like you…" Vince said, looking at his feet.

"I _liked_ you…" Rachel said, a little coldly.

"What? You don't anymore?" Vince asked confused.

"Well, I figured the feeling would be mutual, you with that blonde chick and all," Rachel said. She turned around and walked back out of the kitchen, wondering how she even let him kiss her.

"Rachel! Wait!" Vince said, running after her. She was already on her way out the door.

"Come on! That blonde chick meant nothing…she was just there. I was looking for you, but you looked like you were having fun with the PS2… and Leon," Vince said, sitting down next to her on the porch steps.

"Aww…your jealous!" Rachel said, breaking into a smile.

"Hell yeah…I don't like the idea of you and Leon together like that," Vince growled. Rachel felt that growl go straight to her core with desire.

"I like the idea of me and you together more," said Rachel boldly.

"Good… Guess it's just you and me then," Vince said, right before Rachel captured his lips in another kiss. They spent the rest of the night grinding or making out on the couch.

Rachel walked down the next morning, ready to go to school. She was wearing a navy wife beater and green cargos that hung low on her hips, revealing a little bit of her great abs. She had borrowed a pair of Letty's brown boots to wear.

"Nice…" Leon said under his breath.

"I heard that," Vince growled before getting up for some more breakfast. Leon just flicked him off.

"Time for school!" Mia said, pushing everyone out the door. Rachel grabbed a banana and headed out the door. She rode with Vince to school. The ride was unusually quite. It made Rachel uncomfortable. She got out before he had even turned the car off and walked into school.

When shop came around, Rachel had already changed into a white tank top. "Ready Leon?" she asked.

"Yeah…ok…let's start from the basics," Leon said, going into a long explanation of all the parts of the car, pointing to each. They worked almost all period.

"Hey…Leon? What's up with Vince?" Rachel asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. He hadn't really noticed a change in V.

"We were all over each other last night, and this morning, its like I don't even exist!" Rachel said exasperated.

"Why don't you ask him after school?" Leon suggested.

"Ok…" Rachel said. At the end of the period, she went and changed back into her shirt. When she was getting stuff out of her locker, Mike, a football player came up to her.

"Hey…Rachel right?" He said evenly.

"Yeah…what can I do for you?" Rachel asked.

"How about a date Saturday night hottie?" Mike asked, grabbing her ass. In the next second, Mike was on the floor, with Vince standing over him.

"Hey man…sorry…I didn't know she was taken!" Mike said, holding his hands up in surrender, looking up at Vince from the floor. He quickly got up and left. Vince looked ready to kill.

"You ok?" Vince asked, his eyes turning soft as he looked at Rachel.

"Yeah. Look V, what's up? I mean, last night was…great. Then, this morning, its like I'm invisible. If you changed your mind about…us, you can tell me," Rachel said. She looked up at Vince.

"Its nothing like that! You're right, last night was great. The thing is, I've never been one to go out with just one person exclusively. It used to be a different women every night…" Vince said embarrassed.

"Ok, no need to be _that _honest! So…we still good?" Rachel asked, praying he would say yes.

"Better than good," Vince said. He pulled her to his hard body, capturing her lips. He slowly backed her up against a locker, pressing into her. He hooked his fingers in her belt loops, rubbing the skin she left exposed between her pants and shirt with his thumbs. Rachel lost all sense of time. Vince was entertaining the idea of taking her into an empty classroom and ripping all her clothes off. He chided himself; Rachel wasn't that type of girl.

"Damn guys! We thought you'd died!" Jesse said, breaking the two apart, "Come on, and let's get out of here!"

"Aight, were coming…" Vince said, his voice gruff. Rachel finished grabbing her stuff. Rachel wrapped her arm around Vince's, intertwining their fingers. Vince kissed her shoulder and smiled.

"Ready?"

Letty and Mia exchanged knowing glances as Vince walked out holding Rachel's hand. He said something and Rachel laughed, her eyes shining. As Mia and Letty got off the hood of their cars, they exchanged a high-five, saying, "Go us!"

"What…you guys have something to do with this?" Dom asked.

"Of course not!" Mia said deviously.

"I'm sooo glad it's Friday!" Rachel said, coming up behind them with Vince, "No more of this hell hole for a week and a half! Thank God for spring break!"

"I know…hey, wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Mia asked, looking at the girls.

"Ugh…Mia! Didn't we just go shopping?" Letty asked exasperatedly.

" Yeah…two months ago!" Mia said, "Besides, its time to buy a bathing suit again!"

"Great…bathing suits! What a _joy_. Everyone around you looking fabulous, while you try to hide your not so perfect body," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I think you'd look hot in a bathing suit," Vince said silkily in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind in a rare sign of affection around the team. She blushed slightly, muttering thanks.

"Aight, lets get out of here!" Dom said, hopping into his car. Letty got into her car, as well as Leon and Jesse in theirs. Rachel told Vince she had to go home tonight, since her dad would be coming home late and she promised to make dinner.

"Ok…" Vince said pouting. He wanted to spend some more time with her.

"But hey…maybe you can come shopping with us tomorrow? It'll be fun. You can see all the sexy women trying on their skimpy bathing suits," Rachel said, trying to sound up beat.

"There's only one sexy women I want to see in a skimpy bathing suit, and that's you," Vince said, pecking her on the lips before pulling out of the parking lot. He dropped her off and went to work at DT, having nothing better to do.

Rachel hummed a soft tune as she made dinner. She was making her dad's favorite, spaghetti. She heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. Two police officers stood on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked lightly.

"Are you Rachel Valquez, your father being Jose Valquez?" One of the police officers asked.

"Yes…is there something wrong?" Rachel asked, her stomach twisting into knots.

"I'm afraid…your father…he was killed today while making his deliveries. A semi had bad brakes and hit his truck," the officer said quietly.

Rachel put her hand up to her mouth, unable to speak. A large lump now rested in her throat. She was handed his dog tags from when her father served in the military and was asked to come to the hospital to identify the body.

Rachel barely remembered opening her mouth, but some how got out she would come by later. She stood shocked, unable to cry. Her feet began walking around the house, turning off the stove, and then going out the door and down the street to DT. She felt the pulling need to be there, and broke into a run, sprinting the whole way. She stopped short of the garage doorway and caught her breath before walking inside. Vince was half under a car at the moment. He heard someone walk in and rolled out from under it.

"Rachel…baby what's wrong?" Vince asked worried. She was madly clutching something in her hand and her eyes looked blank. Vince went over and lightly touched her shoulder, trying to bring her out of her reverie. She hugged him tightly and began to cry, letting it all out.

"Oh god V…he's dead. He was here the morning, and now I'll never see him again. Its not fair!" she wailed into his chest.

"Who….your dad?" Vince asked, his heart instantly breaking at hearing her cry.

"Yes…he's dead. Hit by a semi while making deliveries. Why him? Why did he have to die? WHY?" Rachel asked, burying her head in Vince's neck and continuing to let the tears pour out.

"Shh…it'll be aight, I promise," Vince said, rubbing her back.

"How? How can it get better? HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Rachel said, angry at the world right now.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," Vince said, pulling towards his car. She went quietly, tears still streaming out of her eyes. No words were exchanged as Vince drove quickly back to the house. When they pulled up, he got out and quickly opened Rachel's door before she even had a chance.

He lifted her quickly into his arms and began walking towards the house.

"Too heavy…" Rachel mumbled into his chest.

"Shhh…." Vince said, now opening the door and shutting it with his foot as we walked towards his room. Vince laid Rachel down on his bed softly and shut the door.

Rachel curled up into a little ball on the bed and cried. That's how Vince found her several minutes later when he came back from finding her a blanket.

He put the blanket at the end of the bed and laid down next to her. Rachel immediately curled into his chest, wetting his wife beater with her tears, and eventually cried herself to sleep. All Vince could do was whisper-soothing words to her and hold her.

After awhile, Rachel got up. She used the bathroom, only to see Vince awake and sitting up when she came back in.

"Hey…" Rachel said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Hey…how you feelin?" Vince asked, rubbing her back lightly.

"Better than I was. Thanks for letting me crash here…" Rachel said, standing back up.

"Better?" Vince asked, confused. If his father had just died, he'd be messed up for awhile. He reached out for her and pulled her back down into his lap.

"Ya, I mean, I was laying there, crying, and then something dawned on me. Heaven is way better than Earth could ever be. He doesn't have to worry about making the rent or paying bills, or making sure that I'm ok all the time. It would be selfish for me to pray for him to come back from such a wonderful place," Rachel said. Vince could tell it was still deeply bothering her, but she put up a front that no one could break through easily.

"That's one way to look at it," Vince said with a slight smile. Leave it up to his girl to find the good in death.

"About that shopping trip," Rachel said, a smile on her face.

"Not so fast. I mean, I know you've come up with this wonderful way to put your sadness and heartache deep inside of you, but that's not healthy babe. You're supposed to cry, and ask God why he had to take your father, and mourn for him," Vince said, looking her in the eye,

"Not healthy? What do you know?!?" Rachel said, angrily walking out of the room. She stomped up the stairs and out the door before Vince caught up. He tired to stop her, but when she kept going, he tackled her to the grass, him straddling her waist.

"I know you think that mourning and crying is a sign of weakness. Hell, you and Letty are becoming more alike everyday. But it really is ok to cry, and be upset and sad," Vince said.

"Then take me to the hospital. I need to identify his body," Rachel said, her face devoid of all emotions. Vince got up off of her and walked to his car, taking his keys out of his pocket. Rachel didn't say a word to Vince the whole way there, and only spoke to the nurse when she had to. She identified his body and left, as silent as she had come. Just before entering the house, she tried her best to look like her normal, almost always happy, self. Vince saw this and felt a pang at his heart. She was not willing to show emotion to anyone. Hell, she probably wouldn't tell anyone about it today. She said hi to everyone before walking downstairs to take a shower.

Rachel kept her façade up, even when it was just she and Vince. She stripped and got into the shower, beginning to wash her hair. She was facing the showerhead when she heard the curtain move. She turned around to see a very naked Vince standing there. She had little time to take in his hard body since he was already talking.

"Don't do this," Vince pleaded.

"Do what?" Rachel asked happily.

"Put up this wall. Pretend that the death of your father isn't tearing you up inside. You can let your guard down around me, and the team," Vince said. He really wanted her to believe it. Rachel tried her hardest to keep the carefree feeling, but it was slowly dying. She could feel her eyes tearing up. She hugged Vince tight, burying her face in his neck and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to having this many people to rely on. It was just my dad and I. But that'll never happen again," Rachel said. Her knees buckled, unable to support her any longer, but Vince held her up. She didn't know how long she cried, but at one point, Vince reached over and turned the water off. He helped her out of the tub and reverently toweled her off. Though there was nothing sexual about his actions, but Rachel took the chance to look at his chiseled body.

"Damn boy…" Rachel said, staring at his hard chest.

"Like what you see?" Vince joked.

"Vince…thanks. For everything. Looking out for me and all," Rachel said, looking down, away from his eyes.

"No problem baby," Vince said, picking up a brush to comb Rachel's hair.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said, putting her hair up in a crazy bun. She was definitely not in the mood to impress anyone. She went out into his bedroom and grabbed the clothes she had worn over, since she had nothing else.

"Oh no you don't. Let me give ya something cleaner," Vince said, digging around in his dresser drawers. He came up with an old jersey and a pair of boxers.

"Thanks," Rachel said. She was uncomfortable dressing in front of him, even though he had already seen everything. She went into the bathroom, and when she came back out, he had just dropped his towel, looking for a clean pair of boxers. He obviously had no problem with modesty.

"So…wanna watch a movie?" Vince asked, toweling his hair off quickly.

"Sure. I don't care which one though," Rachel said with a small smile. They ended up watching The Transporter, one of Vince's favorites. Rachel fell asleep on Vince towards the end of the movie, and Vince carried her to bed.

During the night, Rachel tossed and turned, caught up in a nightmare. She saw her father dying and crying out her name. She woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She got out of bed and went up to the kitchen to get a drink. When she tried to go back to sleep a little while later, she couldn't close her eyes without seeing the accident.

Vince, who slept like the dead sometimes, wasn't aware of any of this. As Rachel attempted one last time to fall asleep, she hyperventilated as she saw the images flash before her eyes.

So she sat up, more tired than ever before, but her mind wouldn't let her sleep. She sat in the chair in Vince's room and stared at the wall, with nothing better to do. In all her musings, she decided one thing for sure; she was going to have to run an errand tomorrow…

Vince finally woke up as the morning light filtered through his window. His arm was in the place where Rachel should be. When he realized she wasn't in bed, he groggily sat up.

"Rach?" Vince asked, seeing her still staring at the wall. She blinked a few times, and then looked over at him. She looked so tired, her eyes barely staying open.

"Hmm?" Rachel asked, coming to her senses. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, her body tight from sitting all night long. She got down on the floor, doing the splits both ways to stretch her legs, then doing a bridge to stretch her back.

"Damn…" Vince said, watching her move.

"Couldn't sleep…had a nightmare," Rachel explained, yawning.

"You need to sleep, and the team won't be up for hours, come on back up here," Vince said, patting the space next to him. Rachel crawled back into bed, but didn't shut her eyes.

"Uh…pretty sure u have to shut your eyes to sleep," Vince said, bemused.

"Yeah…well, that's the problem. I close my eyes, and I see the accident," Rachel said.

"Close your eyes," Vince said soothingly, "I'm right here. Come on, this is the only way your gonna sleep," Vince said. Rachel closed her eyes, and immediately the vision was back. She started to hyperventilate and her body shook.

"Rachel baby…calm down…shhh…your not really there. You never even saw it happen," Vince said, rubbing small circles on her stomach. Rachel stopped hyperventilating, but her body still shook. Vince wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close. Rachel opened her eyes and pulled away from Vince.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like such a little wimp!" Rachel said, angry with herself.

"Hey, no your not. But you really do need to sleep," Vince said, looking her in the eye.

"Lets try another technique," Vince said, smiling. He laid her on her stomach and gave her the best massage of her life. Rachel finally drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face. Vince cuddled next to her, his arm around her waist, and went back to sleep.

Rachel awoke to someone pounding on Vince's door.

"Mmmm…" Rachel moaned, ripped from her peaceful slumber.

"Come on…breakfast!" Jesse said from the other side of the door. Rachel's stomach turned at the idea of eating. Vince got up, angry that someone had woken her up after he had worked so hard to get her to sleep. Rachel got up and headed for the shower. She quickly showered and blow-dried her hair straight. She put on the clothes she had worn over, and grabbed one of Vince's mesh tanks to wear over her black bra.

"I'm going out…" Rachel said, walking up stairs.

"Hey, wait up, I'm comin with," Vince said, going down stairs to get ready. Rachel gave the news of her father's death the team, but she couldn't stand the sympathetic stares, so she went to see if Vince was ready. He didn't have a shirt on, which gave her a chance to look at his tattoos.

"What's up with u and my ink?" Vince asked.

"I think its, incredibly, totally, sexy," Rachel said, using her finger to trace the tattoo on his arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Rachel said, smacking Vince on the ass playfully.

"Can I drive?" Rachel asked, looking at Vince's Maxima.

"I guess," Vince sighed. Rachel drove to her house. Vince was tense as she drove, making sure his baby car was ok. They came to a halt in front of her house and Rachel sighed.

"I guess I gotta do it sometime," Rachel said, getting out of the car. She pushed open the front gate and walked up to the front door. Her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob. Vince grabbed her other hand, and she twisted the knob.

The cold spaghetti sauce still sat on the stove, right where she had left it. Rachel walked upstairs towards her room, pulling Vince along behind her. He sat on her bed while she sifted through her clothing. She put on the lowest rising jeans she owned, her black bra, and Vince's tank. She had no care for modesty this time, and dressed in front of Vince. She slipped on some boots, then walked down the hall, a dazed look on her face. She stepped into her father's room and inhaled. It smelled just like him. Rachel took one good look around to remember, and then shut the door. She didn't plan to open it again for a long time. Covering her mouth with a shaking hand, she slid to the floor, leaning against the door. She cried silently, curled up in a little ball. Vince stood far enough away, trying to give her time, even though it hurt him to watch her cry. After awhile, Rachel wiped her eyes as best she could and stood up. She gave Vince a weak smile.

Vince kissed her forehead, then both eyelids, wiping the tears of her cheeks with his thumbs, and then finally kissing her lips. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. Rachel sniffled, and grabbed the keys out of Vince's back pocket.

Rachel drove to the nearest Starbucks and pulled thru the drive thru.

"Hey, can I have the Venti special with a double shot of espresso?" Rachel said. She pulled up to the window, and Vince was surprised at the size of her coffee.

"This is the only way I'm gonna make it thru the day," Rachel said, sipping her coffee. They sat in the parking lot for a little bit, Rachel drinking her coffee.

"I want a tattoo," Rachel said out of the clear blue.

"What? Why?" Vince asked, surprised.

"I don't know, it just seems right. Kinda like a marker in my life. One of those tribal ones, like my dad had around his arm. Only I want mine on my lower back," Rachel decided.

"Is _that_ why you're wearing those jeans…I thought you were just giving a show," Vince joked, which earned him a slap on the arm.

Half and hour later, Rachel was sitting in the chair, getting a tattoo. She winced only once, and that's when the guys' cold hands touched her back. Vince was surprised she didn't show more weakness. Once he had finished up, he gave Rachel instructions on care, but of course Vince knew the drill.

"So, how did it look?" Rachel asked, touching the bandage on her lower back.

"Sexy," Vince said, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"So, no water for a day, right?" Rachel asked. She really wanted to go to the beach and get a tan.

"Yeah, then your free," Vince said, smiling.

"I think I'll take Mia up on her offer to go bathing suit shopping. I gotta get a new one, and I really wanna go to the beach. Look at me, I'm so white!" Rachel said, holding up her arm.

"Bathing suits…can I come?" Vince asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I guess. I mean, I will need a guy's opinion. Then again, I could just take Leon," Rachel trailed off, walking back to the car. She sat on the passenger side, knowing Vince would want to drive.

"Girl don't even…I'm gonna be there," Vince said. They spent the rest of the day goofing off with the team, having nothing better to do. That night Rachel said she was going to go home and sleep. Vince nodded, and asked if she wanted him to come too.

"Naw. That's ok, you can sleep in your own bed," Rachel said. Vince drove her home and kissed her goodnight.

Around 2 am Vince heard a noise as the door to his room was opened. He didn't move until he felt a body lay down next to him.

"Rach?" Vince asked curiously.

"Yeah…sorry to wake you up. I couldn't sleep, thought maybe you could help me out," Rachel said, a smile in her voice.

"Maybe," Vince said. He kissed her neck, making Rachel moan before sliding down to her feet. He massaged the arches of her feet, then up her legs to her butt. Rachel was asleep by now, a smile plastered on her face. Vince collapsed next to her, still tired, and fell asleep. Rachel awoke just as Jesse had begun his morning door …" Rachel said, rolling out of bed. She stretched her back, and felt the pull of the bandage. With a squeal she began to pull it off and went to look at her tattoo in the mirror. She loved it.

"Vince baby, time to get up," Rachel whispered into Vince's ear. He just groaned and rolled over.

"Fine, I'll just go ask Leon if he wants to come with me to pick out a bathing suit since your just not up to it," Rachel said, walking out of the room.

"Huh?" Vince said, sitting up. He pulled on a pair of jeans and walked upstairs.

"What was that?" Vince asked Rachel as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Nothing," Rachel said with a smile. 'Ha, told ya Leon wouldn't be comin today' Vince thought. It turns out Mia had asked Leon to come along and give her an opinion, so he was coming. Mia walked into shop after shop, going around the store and picking out tons to try on. Rachel slowly followed, taunted by the selection.

Then she saw it, a simple black bikini that had low-rise bottoms and only accent was small ties on the sides of the bottom. Rachel tried it on, and it fit great. It showed off her tattoo too. She called Vince, who was talking to Leon, and he walked in to her dressing room.

"Damn," Vince said, letting out a low whistle. He loved it…which meant absolutely not.

"You like?" Rachel asked, slowly turning.

"Yes…which means you can absolutely not get it," Vince said. Rachel just glared at him and walked out of her dressing room and knocked on the door of Mia's.

"Huh?" Mia asked.

"I need your opinion," Rachel said. She felt self conscious as guys checked her out.

"Its gorgeous! You _have_ to get it!" Mia gushed.

"Yeah, it looks hot," Leon said.

"Which is why she is not gonna wear that!" Vince said. Rachel went back to her dressing room and slammed the door. She came out a few minutes later with the bathing suit in her hand, headed to put the others back.

"Thanks for your help Leon," Rachel said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No prob," Leon said, smiling. Rachel went to look at the shorts, since she planned to surf, reminding herself to get her board from her house. She found a pair that was black with gray Hawaiian flowers on it, and purchased both. Mia still hadn't found one she liked, so they went to a different store.

By 1:30 they were starved. Mia had one store to go back to, finally deciding which bathing suit she was going to buy.

"So, where we gonna eat?" Rachel asked as her stomach rumbled.

"I want Mexican," Mia said, pointing out a taco bell. They ate quickly, wanting to finish their shopping.

"I never thought shopping could be this hard," Leon grumbled to Vince.

"Only when Mia's the one leading," Rachel joked.

They bought Mia's bathing suit and drove home, each guy driving his own car.

"Can we make a quick stop? I need to get my board from my house," Rachel said to Vince.

"Sure," Vince said. There was no more talk in the car, since Rachel was still pissed at Vince for the way he acted today.

Rachel grabbed her board and everything she would need to take care of it and walked back to the car.

"Ya know what? There is no way this is gonna fit in your car. I'll walk it home from here," Rachel said.

"You sure?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. See ya in a few," Rachel said. She carried her board to the Torretto's house and sat out back, waxing her board.

"You surf?" Letty asked, seeing Rachel waxing a surfboard.

"Hell yeah!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Alright! Someone else who can actually surf!" Letty said, giving Rachel a high five.

The next day the Team went to the beach, although later than Rachel would have liked. She had worn a tank top and her surf shorts over her bathing suit, hoping not to have to argue with Vince about it. Once they reached the beach, Rachel stripped off her tank top and headed out to catch a few waves. Letty was right behind her.

"I'm dating a surfie…." Vince sighed, watching Rachel surf like a pro.

"Yea…but your not the only one," Dom said, looking at Letty. Both girls caught some great waves, while Mia was content to tan on the beach. An hour or two later, Letty and Rachel ran up on shore. They stuck their boards in the sand and spread out their beach towels. Rachel took off her board shorts and hung them off her board to dry. She stretched out on her towel on her back, put her black sunglasses on and smiled.

"This is great," Rachel commented to no one in particular.

"You were great out there," Mia commented.

"Thanks. Learned from my dad," Rachel said, smiling. It was one of her best memories.

"I never got to tell ya, but that tattoo is tyte! I so want one!" Letty said laughing.

"Yeah…didn't hurt that bad…and it only took 45 minutes," Rachel said.

"Shit…45 minutes? Maybe I won't get one," Letty said. Rachel laughed and turned on to her stomach. She felt a hand trace the tattoo on her back and looked up to see Vince.

"Hey…who said you had ink privileges?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? What did I do?" Vince asked.

"Think about it…I'm gonna go get a drink," Rachel said, getting up. Vince turned around as he heard her squeal in delight, and saw her in the arms of this guy. She was hugging him so tightly.

"Oh my god Justin, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Vacation. Wow, you look great," Justin said, looking her up and down.

"Thanks," Rachel said blushing slightly.

"So, how's my girl doing?" Justin asked. Before Rachel could answer, Justin caught her lips in a kiss, which Rachel pulled away from.

"Justin…I can't. Were not going out anymore, and you know that. I've got a boyfriend, and he's really great. I love him," Rachel said, smiling as she thought of Vince.

"Sorry Rach, I over stepped my bounds right there. We still cool?" he asked, giving her his signature smile.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"So, do I get to meet this guy?" Justin asked, looking over at where she had come from.

"Sure! You can meet everybody," Rachel said walking back to the Team.

"Guys, this is Justin. He's a friend of mine from San Diego," Rachel said, before pointing everyone out, Vince last.

"And this, is my boyfriend Vince," Rachel said, a wide smile on her face. As much as she was pissed at him, she still loved him.

"Sup?" Vince said, sizing up Justin. Justin heard his name being called, and said he had to go.

"Hey…we were gonna go to this club tonight, you should come. It's called The Edge. Aight," Rachel said.

"Aight, I'll see what I can do," Justin said before walking off.

"So, give us the scoop! What is he? An ex-boyfriend?" Mia asked, being her nosy self.

"Yeah, but were still friends. He's cool," Rachel said.

"I don't like him," Vince growled.

"That's too bad," Rachel said quietly.

"Vince, we gotta talk," Rachel said, pulling him with her so they could walk on the beach and talk. When they were far enough from the team she started, "Look, I don't know what it is, but I really didn't like how you acted at the store about my bathing suit. Vince, I love you, but you gotta let up! I can make my own decisions, but I asked your opinion cuz I care. I understand you don't want guys to be checkin me out, but I'm not gonna dress like some old bitty just to please you. So growl and shoo them off, but don't chastise me for what I wear," Rachel said, looking him in the eye. Vince understood where she was coming from; he was being a little over-protective.

"You love me?" Vince asked, remembering her saying that at the beginning of her speech. Rachel had also just realized she had let it slip out.

"Well…yeah," Rachel said.

"I love you," Vince said quietly.

"Really?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Really," Vince said laughing, "And I'll try to let up on the jealousy. But damn girl, your just too hot to handle!" Vince said before kissing her.

"Come on, I gotta tan some more," Rachel said. Vince laid down on his towel, and Rachel looked to find Leon sound asleep on hers. So, she laid down on top of Vince.

"Sorry, but we gotta share," Rachel said, moving her hips a little bit to tease him. Vince grabbed her hips to still them.

"Don't do something your gonna regret," Vince said smiling. Rachel laid her head down on his chest and went to sleep. A little while later Vince shook her awake.

"Come on babe, were leaving," Vince said. She was beat, so she walked to his car, waiting for him to unlock it, and curled up in the front passenger seat, going back to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll get your board," Vince mumbled with a chuckle. He put down the back seats and slid the board in before getting in the drivers seat.

"Babe, there's gonna be a whole bunch of sand in the back of your car," Rachel mumbled sleepily.

"Yup, your gonna have fun vacuuming it too," Vince said, laughing. Rachel just cuddled closer to him and fell back asleep. Vince carried her inside and laid her on the bed.

Rachel only got half and hour of sleep before Mia came in, telling her she had to start getting ready for tonight.

"OK…what am I wearin?" Rachel asked

"I was thinking a leather mini and a red halter…and knee boots. Sound good?" Mia asked, already producing them from behind her back.

"Great…let me just shower and I'll put them on," Rachel said. Rachel turned the water on and slid into the shower. The hot water felt good on her muscles as she took her suit off and hung it up in the shower to dry. After washing, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She blow-dried her hair, leaving it wavy, and walked out into the bedroom. Vince was laying on the bed.

"You can go take a shower if you want," Rachel said. She dropped her towel and began to put her clothes on. Vince whistled approvingly as she did a little turn for him.

"Oh the guys I'm gonna have to beat tonight," Vince said, taking her into his arms.

"Mmmm…you smell good. All…manly and Vince-like," Rachel said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Gee thanks," Vince said, "You should probably go upstairs, Mia will be waiting for you." He gave her a slap on the ass to get her moving, then stripped out of his trunks and walked into the bathroom.

Rachel walked upstairs, already hearing Letty fighting with Mia about make-up.

"Naw Mia…I don't want that gunk all ova my face!" Letty said, backing away from Mia.

"And I gotta agree with my girl Letty on this one. It gets too damn hot at a club to be wearing all this makeup!" Rachel said.

Mia relented and didn't make them wear any. She did, however.

"Come on ladies…we gotta go," Leon bellowed up the stairs. Rachel was the first down. She looked Vince up and down, and damn did he look good.

Vince was wearing loose fitting jeans, but not super baggy, because they still showed off his nice ass. On top he wore his regular two tanks.

"You look good baby," Rachel said, cuddling up to him. Vince looked uncomfortably at the rest of the team, but they weren't even paying attention.

"Thanks," Vince whispered huskily into her ear, giving her neck a kiss before pulling away. He didn't wanna seem any less manly.

"Come on…lets go!" Leon almost whined, standing by the door.

"Alright…were comin!" Letty said, pushing Dom and Mia out the door. Rachel and Vince came next, followed by Jesse.

They pulled up a twenty minutes later in front of the club. The line outside to get in was already huge, and Rachel groaned.

"That line is huge!" Rachel said as they got out of the car.

"Don't worry about that," Vince said, putting an arm around her waist. The team walked up to the bouncer, Dom in front.

"Hey man," Dom said, and they walked right in. Rachel couldn't believe it.

The dance floor was packed with people, and Rachel couldn't wait to be apart of it.

"Rachel!" Justin called from behind her.

"Hey! You made it!" Rachel said. She ordered a drink at the bar and quickly knocked it back.

"So, you wanna dance?" Justin boldly asked.

"Uh…sure," she said, hesitant. She wanted to dance with Vince, but maybe if she danced with Justin once then he could move on.

They walked onto the dance floor towards the end of a fast song, which lead to a slow one. Rachel inwardly groaned as she loosely wrapped her arms around Justin's neck.

"So, hows life back home?" Rachel asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Great…same old same old," Justin said, and then proceeded to tell her all the latest gossip. At the end of the song they broke apart and he thanked her for the dance.

She weaved through the crowd back to Vince. He was clenching his fists almost so his knuckles had turned completely white.

"Hey baby," Rachel said, sliding up to him.

"Hey," Vince ground out.

"Babe…don't be mad. It was just a dance between friends…I love you remember?" Rachel said, assuring him.

"Yeah…and I love you," Vince said quietly to her.

"Come on chicas, we gotta dance!" Rachel said, knocking back a shot glass of Tequila.

Letty, Mia, and Rachel were doing the booty shake in the middle of the dance floor, and had the attention of all the guys around them. One guy tried to start grinding up on Letty, but she pushed him off before Dom could even react. After awhile they came back.

"Dancin makes a girl thirsty," Rachel said, sitting on Vince's lap and grabbing his beer, finished it for him.

"Hey!" Vince said as she drank down his beer.

"Sorry…I said I was thirsty. Come on…dance with me!" Rachel said, pulling him out of his seat.

"How bout I meet you out there…be out soon," Vince said, watching her sway to the beat as she walked away.

"What the fuck do I do now?" Vince asked Mia, who was currently laughing at him. Letty spoke up, "Look…from what I've heard, you make chicks unable to walk after a night of sex, so you got that down, and dancing it just like that, except standing up. Follow the beat," Letty said, pushing Vince out on the dance floor.

Rachel grabbed Vince by the belt loops, pulling him flush against her, as she rubbed her body against his. She slowly moved down before popping back up, never losing eye contact with Vince. Rachel and Vince got really dirty on the dance floor, which lead to a major make out session. Vince was sitting in his chair and Rachel was straddling him. She moved around on his lap every once in awhile, and she felt him getting hard.

Half an hour later and they were still going at it. Vince was in a world of pain and pleasure. Pain, because he was so aroused it hurt, and pleasure because Rachel continued to keep him occupied. She had her hands up under his shirt, tracing his abs, when all Vince wanted to do was shove her hand down his pants. He was seriously considering leaving the club right now and taking Rachel home to ravage.

"Come up for air!" Letty said. She ordered a round of tequila for everyone, even though Mia hated tequila most of the time.

"Don't worry Mia, I'll drink yours," Rachel said, slamming back two to everybody else's one.

"Damn…wanna take it easy?" Vince asked.

"Maybe…" Rachel said before she walked back out on the dance floor. She danced again with Justin. He was getting closer and rubbing on her more than a friend would, or should, and Rachel was feeling kind of uncomfortable about it. She tried to distance herself, but Justin would follow. She could tell he was drunk, and when he got drunk, he tended to start shit.

"I'm gonna go back and get something to drink," Rachel said, heading toward her table.

"Wait! Just one more dance!" Justin said, holding on to her arm and pulling her back to him. Instantly, Vince was behind her.

"Let her go," Vince said evenly.

"Were just having a little fun, fuck off," Justin said. Rachel wrenched her arm from Justin's grip and walked towards the table again, with Vince behind her.

"What up with that guy?" Mia asked.

"He just does stupid shit when he's drunk…likes to start shit with people," Rachel said. She had since switched to water, and was gulping it down like a fish. She could tell she was already gonna have one hell of a hangover the next morning.

Around 3 am, the team decided it was time to go home and chill. The same time they were walking out, Justin was walking out. He looked even more drunk than he had before, totally shit-faced.

"Ya know, I don't even remember why we broke up any more," Justin said, stumbling over his words.

"Because you cheated on me," Rachel said, not looking at him.

"Not that we had something special. You never would put out." Justin said, directing his next question to Vince, "You get any yet bro?"

"Justin," Rachel warned, but he kept flying off at the mouth. Rachel got so fed up with it that she punched him, hard.

"What the fuck bitch?" Justin said, holding his face. He slapped her before she knew what had hit her, and then Vince wailed on him. It took Dom and Leon to get Vince off Justin. Justin wasn't too bad off though, mostly gut shots, a black eye, and a busted lip, though Vince didn't have a scratch on him.

"Lets go home baby," Rachel said, rubbing her face lightly.

"Did he hurt you girl?" Letty asked, seeing her actions. Vince calmed down once he realized Rachel might actually be hurting. He could see a hand print shaped red mark on her cheek.

"You ok?" Vince asked, concerned.

"Yeah you guys, I'm fine. I've had worse," Rachel said, getting into the car.

Leon went home with a chick he had met at the club, and so did Jesse. When they got home, Mia went straight to bed, but Rachel was still wired.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Rachel asked Letty and Dom, but they had _other_ things in mind, and retreated upstairs as well.

"So, guess its just you and me," Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"What you wanna watch?" Vince asked, sitting on the couch.

"How about XXX, I love that movie!" Rachel said, putting it on.

"You just like Vin Diesel," Vince teased as the movie started. By the middle of the movie Vince had fallen asleep with his head in Rachel's lap, and she was playing with his hair. When the movie was over, Rachel gently woke up Vince and they went down stairs to sleep. Rachel wanted to shower, but by the time she had gotten out of the shower, she was so relaxed and tired that she quickly toweled off, throwing her wet hair into a bun and fell into bed next to Vince, naked.

Vince woke up around 11, and noticed that Rachel felt different sleeping next to him. Then he noticed, she had no clothes on. Vince wrapped his arms around her waist just the same and fell asleep again, his face in the crook of her neck.

Rachel awoke an hour or two later and freaked out. 'What did I do last night?' Rachel asked herself. Her memories of last night were fuzzy, but she didn't remember having sex, so she relaxed.

"Mornin," Vince said, his voice still gruff as he woke up.

"Hi," Rachel said, laying across his chest and giving him a sweet kiss. Of course, the kiss multiplied into something completely different, and soon they were making out heavily. Vince's hands were running over her back, then up, playing with her boobs. Rachel played with the edge of Vince's boxers as she ground against his hips.

"Whoa babe, don't think your ready for that yet…" Vince said, moving her hand away from his boxers. He gave her one more passionate kiss before getting up to take a very cold shower.

Rachel moaned as the sunlight hit her face and her hangover hit her full force. She burrowed down into the bed's comforter and laid there, feeling like complete shit.

Vince heard her moan and came out of the bathroom, naked.

"Hangover?" Vince asked, laughing.

"Ha ha…"Rachel groused. Her head felt like it was in half.

"Come on, time to get up and shower," Vince said, picking her up out of the bed. He put her down on the counter in the bathroom as he turned on the water in the shower, then waited for it to heat up. Rachel pressed her hands to her temples and groaned. Vince picked her up again and set her in the shower. She stood under the hot spray and groaned in satisfaction. She quickly washed her hair, then moved out of the way so Vince could also shower. She laughed at how quickly he washed his hair, then wished she hadn't because her head began to pound.

"We'll get you some Tylenol when we get outta here," Vince said, washing his abs at the moment. His washboard stomach transfixed Rachel; so much she could not take her eyes off him.

"I don't ever wanna get out of here though," Rachel said, letting the hot water cascade down her body. She went to wash her face, and winced at how sensitive her cheek felt.

"What? What's wrong?" Vince asked, worried, as she winced.

"Nothing…my cheek's just a little sore," Rachel said.

"Dammit…I shouldn't have let you get hurt," Vince said, taking her face lightly in his hands.

"Vince it wasn't your fault. I wasn't expecting him to hit me. And, if you remember, I started it," Rachel said with a small smile. Rachel got out of the shower and toweled off, popping two Tylenol in her mouth, and walking into the next room.

"Leon!" Rachel said, wrapping the towel more securely around her naked body. Vince came out of the bathroom still semi-wet with his towel hanging on his hips.

"What the hell Leon?" Vince asked standing in front of Rachel. Rachel quickly grabbed her clothing and went into the bathroom to change.

"Its Dom dawg…he wants to do it again," Leon said quietly.

"Shit…when?" Vince asked. He remembered that he had yet to tell Rachel about their heists.

"I think tomorrow night," Leon said. Vince rubbed his head and said "aight."

Rachel came out of the bathroom a little while after Leon had left. Vince was just putting on his jeans when she came out.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked, shutting the curtains as tight as she could to block the painful sun.

"Well…" Vince said, growing quiet. He didn't know how to tell her.

"What is it Vince? You're scaring me," Rachel said.

"Well…we were hard up on money awhile back…so we robbed a semi," Vince said, looking down.

"A semi? How?" Rachel asked.

"Well…we've got three Civics…" Vince said.

"And what is your part?" Rachel asked, already afraid of the answer.

"I'm the one that jumps onto the semi from a Civic…" Vince said quietly.

"Oh. My. GOD! Vince, what are you thinking? Your gonna get yourself killed," Rachel said, shocked.

"Its not that bad…really," Vince said, finally looking her in the eye.

"So, your gonna do it again?" Rachel asked, assuming that's why Leon came in.

"Ya…tomorrow night," Vince said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Vince. Don't do it tomorrow," Rachel almost begged, unshed tears welling up in her eyes.

"This is the last time were gonna do it. I'll be fine," Vince assured her.

"I want to come," Rachel said determined.

"No…absolutely not!" Vince said, afraid for her safety. Rachel ran out of the room and up the stairs. She just couldn't deal with this. The man she loved more than anything was going to leap onto a semi from a moving Civic. Rachel broke down on the back steps.

Dom came around the corner, hearing someone crying.

"Rachel? What happened? You and Vince fight?" Dom asked.

"You really let him jump onto a moving 18 wheeler?" Rachel asked through her tears.

"Oh…" was all Dom said.

"I want to go tomorrow, but Vince doesn't want me to," Rachel said.

"You really shouldn't go…it's not safe," Dom said.

"DAMMIT! I _am _going tomorrow on the fucking heist, and you Dominic Toretto or anybody else cannot stop me," Rachel said before getting up and running. She just had to get away. She didn't know where she was going she just had to get away. She heard Dom's gruff voice calling after her as she ran down the street

A few minutes after that she heard her cell phone go off.

"I forgot I even had it," Rachel said to herself, taking it out to see who called. It said Vince was calling, and she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Baby…come home. Please? We can talk about this…" Vince pleaded. It really scared him when she ran away like that.

"Tell me where you are, I'll come get you," Vince offered. Rachel told him where she was and sat down on the curb. He pulled up a few minutes later.

Vince got out of the car and bent down in front of her. Rachel didn't pick up her head, so Vince tipped it up with his finger. Her face was tear-stained and the sight cracked Vince's heart in two.

"Come on baby," Vince said, helping her to stand and get into the car. He went to the other side and began to drive. Rachel scooted as close to him as she could and grabbed his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. No words were exchanged.

Vince drove back to the house, but they sat in the driveway, neither wanting to move.

"Vince?" Rachel asked, again breaking down in tears.

"Ya babe? Come on…please don't cry, your killing me," Vince pleaded. He got out of the car and went to her side, letting her out. He walked to the back of his car and sat her on the trunk.

"V, I'm so scared. I…I can't loose you," Rachel said, looking at her hands. Vince wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Your not gonna loose me, I'll come back. I promise," Vince whispered into her ear.

"But, I have this feeling. It's making me feel sick. Why won't you let me come? Vince, I need to be there. Please?" Rachel begged.

"Ask Letty if you can ride with her," Vince said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you so much," Vince whispered, as if talking loudly would ruin it.

"I love you, that's why I'm so worried," Rachel said.

"Come on babe, lets go inside," Vince said, picking her up off the trunk. Rachel walked in, and the first person she saw was Mia. Mia looked as if she'd been crying as well. Rachel gave her a hug, then went to go find Letty.

"Letty?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?" Letty asked, eating breakfast.

"Mind if I ride with you tomorrow…ya know…during the heist?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know…I mean, I doesn't bother me, but what did Dom and Vince say? Its fine by me," Letty said.

"Thanks," Rachel said before walking back out to the living room.

"She said I could," Rachel said to Vince.

"Could what?" Leon asked.

"Go along tomorrow," Rachel said.

"What? Your letting her do this V?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…I can't stand her cryin," Vince said.

"Hhhh…what are we doing today? I need to get my mind off of this," Mia asked.

Leon mouthed the word 'soft' to Vince, which made Vince flip him off.

"I think we need to go to the garage," Letty said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Aight," they all said, and they split to go.

"Dom?" Letty called out when they got to the garage.

"In here Let," Dom called from the office.

"Rachel's gonna ride with me tomorrow, aight?" Letty said, more of a statement than a question. She looked Dom right in the eye, who was currently sitting on the desk.

"I told her she couldn't," Dom said.

"But Vince said she could. You should have seen her. She was bawlin her eyes out. She really loves him. Nasty!" Letty joked.

"I guess…V already said she could," Dom said before pulling Letty over to stand between his legs. Dom pulled her face towards his and gave her a passionate kiss before turning her around and slapping her ass to get her moving.

"Come on, we got work to do," Dom joked. Rachel and Mia were working at the store today, and things were going slow.

"Man Mia, how can you stand this? Its boring as hell!" Rachel said, leaning against the counter.

"Usually there are more people. The team should be comin by soon though," Mia said. And true to her word, about half an hour later, they showed up.

"Yo Mia, I'm hungry!" Jesse whined as Mia made lunches. Rachel would have helped, but she was a bit preoccupied in the back room with Vince.

Rachel was driving him crazy with lust-laden thoughts. Every move she made and every sound that came from her made Vince all that harder. Vince's hands were roaming over Rachel's body, down to her ass, and back up to her hair. Rachel dropped her mouth down to Vince's neck, nipping and sucking lightly.

"Oops," Rachel said, pulling back a few moments later.

"What?" Vince asked, his voice still low. Rachel loved that voice, and had to restrain herself to jump him again.

"I gave you a hickey," Rachel said, holding in a laugh.

"Whut? Rachel! I gotta go back to work!" Vince said.

"Sorry, you just taste so good," Rachel said, nipping on his ear lobe.

"Mmm…and how do you taste?" Vince wondered aloud, trailing kisses from her lips down her neck, and slowly licked and sucked before moving to another spot on her neck. Then Vince started laughing a little bit.

"What's to funny?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry babe…had to return the favor. You got two on your neck," Vince said.

"Dammit Vince!" Rachel said, lightly hitting him on the chest.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Vince said, pulling her out of the back room.

"Mia, the usual?" Vince pleaded, sitting down at the counter.

"Mia…can I have a salad?" Rachel asked.

"A salad? Come on girl, gotta get some meat on those bones," Leon joked, poking her in the stomach.

"Fine, give me turkey then, please?" Rachel begged.

"Hey! You're supposed to be working back here, not giving Vince hickeys in the back room," Mia said, calling them out.

"Mia Toretto! I'm gonna hafta throw you a beatin!" Rachel threatened, chasing Mia around the store.

"Mia!" Dom said, still waiting for a sandwich. Mia finished making everybody lunch and went back to her schoolwork. Rachel sat on Vince's lap so everybody else on the team could sit down. It was hard not to see how good they looked together.

"So, races tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah!" Letty said before anyone else could answer.

"What am I gonna wear?" Letty thought allowed.

"Yes Mia, what am I gonna wear?" Rachel teased.

"How bout nothing?" Vince teased in Rachel's ear.

"Are you sure? I mean…there's a lot of guys there…" Rachel said.

"Hey, can we have the party on the beach?" Mia asked.

"I guess…why the hell not!" Dom said, giving in.

"Well…gotta get back to work," Dom said a little while later. Rachel and Mia were going to go to the garage and do some paper work.

"Come on, get a move on," Vince said.

"I love you too babe," Rachel said, reaching around and grabbing Vince's butt.

"Hey! No groping in the store!" Mia called.

"Sorry, his ass is just so nice," Rachel joked. She kissed him again and they all left for the garage.

Mia and Rachel did some paperwork for a while before they got bored.

"Hey, when's the last time you played truth or dare?" Mia asked, laughing.

"Ha ha, I think like the 10th grade," Rachel said.

"Come on, I wanna play," Mia said, pulling Rachel out into the main part of the garage.

"Hey, were gonna play truth or dare! Mia wants to play," Rachel said, telling the others. They soon all came and sat down.

"Alright, who's gonna ask first?" Mia asked.

"You should girl, it was your idea," Letty said, sitting next to Dom.

"Alright…Rachel, truth or dare," Mia asked, picking her victim.

"Hmm…dare," Rachel said with a smile.

"I dare you…to make out with Leon," Mia said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Aight…got a time?" Rachel asked.

"I'll let you know when to stop," Mia said, all out laughing.

"Aight, lets do this Leon," Rachel said, crawling over to him.

They're lips met together in a passionate kiss, Rachel playing with Leon's hair.

Leon put his hand on her back while exploring her mouth with his tongue. Rachel turned her head a little bit and met his tongue with hers. This went on for several minutes before Vince put an end to it.

"Mia!" Vince said, pissed off. He was mad that she had dared Rachel to do that.

"Aight…you guys are done," Mia said.

Rachel quickly pulled away from Leon and went back over to Vince. She sat in his lap and gave him a quick kiss. Vince, in an urge to show everyone one that she was his, kissed her passionately, leaving Rachel's head spinning.

"Aight…my turn," Rachel said. They went around, each asking embarrassing questions or daring people to do stupid things. One time, Letty thought of the perfect question to ask.

"Aight, this is for everyone, you can't chicken," Letty said, "When did you loose your virginity?"

There was a small silence before Letty looked at Jesse, who was sitting next to her.

"16" Letty said.

"17" Jesse said, and then looked at Leon.

"16" Leon said, passing it on to Mia.

"17" Mia said, trying not to look at her brother.

"Uh…well," Rachel stuttered.

"Oh shit!" Letty said, looking at Rachel.

"15" Rachel said.

"15" Vince said, looking to Dom.

"15" Dom said, looking at Letty. He had been her first.

"Wait, whats up with the hesitation Rachel?" Leon asked.

"No, I'm not…" Rachel said.

"Then why didn't you want tell us? Come on, no chickens!" Letty said.

"I…um…it…ah shit, I was raped," Rachel said before getting up and leaving the circle. They all sat there stunned, but Vince soon got up to talk to her.

"Damn Rachel, I had no idea," Vince said. That was not what he had expected.

"Vince, its ok. I'm over it, just…don't worry ok? Don't think I'm gonna act weird around you when we get close. I love you, and trust you," Rachel said, hugging him tightly.

They continued to play for a little while longer, and as the boys got up to close up for the night, Rachel dared Mia one last dare.

"Mia…I dare you to make out with Leon for awhile when we get home. The look on the guy's face will be priceless!" Rachel said, laughing.

"Ugh…alright," Mia said before heading to Letty's car.

The team walked into the house, Jesse on his way to order pizza. Mia walked behind Leon, and Rachel caught her eye, discreetly shaking her head. Mia spun Leon around and captured his lips roughly, pushing him up against the wall.

"What the hell?" Dom yelled, seeing his sister making out and now groping Leon. Mia moaned, pushing herself closer to Leon, and Rachel bust out laughing.

"Ha ha ha….your done now girl," Rachel said.

"That was a dare?" Jesse asked, shocked.

"Yeah…" Mia said, sighing. Letty and Rachel exchanged a look…could Mia really be in to Leon?

"Dawg…why is everybody making out with you?" Vince asked.

"Hey, I think I'm going surfie to the races tonight. That way it works at both places…sound good?" Rachel said. That night, Rachel and Mia were planning what to wear. Mia had her favorite jeans on and a pink bikini top under her playboy tank top.

Rachel, after staring at her clothing for a long time decided on the perfect outfit (a/n- Vince brought all her stuff over…but I just couldn't find a good place to put that in the story). She was going to wear her chunky black flip-flops, her bikini, a denim micro mini and a black halter for the race itself.

The guys and Letty came home half an hour before they were supposed to leave, covered in grease and slime.

"Get in that shower boy!" Rachel teased as she artfully applied her eyeliner in the bathroom mirror.

Rachel was tying her halter-top in place when Vince walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"You and that bikini are going to be the death of me," he said, staring at her.

"No, this, is just killin," Rachel said, looking Vince up and down. There was water droplets collecting on his skin, and she just had to lick them off.

"Hey, no more hickys!" Vince said before putting his clothes on.

"I covered mine up, at least for awhile," Rachel said, checking herself in the mirror.

"Come on, were gonna be late," Rachel said, walking up the stairs.

"Damn women, could your skirt be any shorter?" Vince asked as he walked behind her.

"Grrrrr," was all Rachel replied.

"You and Letty are hanging out too much," Vince joked, earning him a hit from Rachel and Letty.

The race went off without a hitch, surprisingly enough, and everyone went to the beach. A change of scenery was always welcome.

A stereo was brought out and music began to play. At first, there were some inhibitions, but soon, all the guys had their shirts off and were dancing with chicks. Everyone had taken off their shoes. Rachel had long since taken her halter top off and was grinding with Vince, who was shirtless, and she loved it. She ran her hands over his body whenever she could. Vince placed his arms on her waist, pulling her as tightly against him as was possible. He was rock hard, and Rachel knew it. How could she not feel it pressing into her back?

Vince looked up once from the stupor Rachel had put him in to see some guys checking her out. Rachel could feel him growl lowly in his chest and it turned her on.

"You know how much of a turn on that is?" Rachel asked, right before she was pushed out of the way.

"Hey V…remember me and that incredible night?" some random race whore asked him. A guy had swept Rachel away from Vince, almost like it was on purpose.

"Dude, I don't even know you, why wou…wait, your Justin's friend aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yea…" he said right before she racked him, saying "pass that on to Justin, will ya?"

"Letty! Mia! Its that time again!" Rachel said to them. They got together and began to dance, not an inch separating their bodies. Their rolling hips and quick dips entranced all the guys. When the song ended, all the guys groaned.

"I'ma gonna find Vince," Rachel said, "and you Mia, should go find Leon."

"Rachel…its not like that…it was just a dare. Ok…maybe I got a little into it, but I don't like Leon like that! There's this one guy though…his name's Brian," Mia said, laughing at the looks on the two other females and walking off.

On the way to find Vince, Rachel met a friend of hers, Jose Cuervo, but she only had a shot, not wanting to feel like shit.

"Vince?" Rachel called out. As she walked through the crowd, this guy stuck his hand out and pulled the strings on her bikini, making it begin to fall off. Rachel grabbed it, holding it in place.

"Hey! We just wanted a show," the guy said.

"Fuck off blue balls," Rachel said, attempting to tie her bathing suit back on.

"Come on, drop the top!" his friend yelled. He yanked at her bikini top, and it fell out of her hands. She was standing there, only her hands covering her boobs, raging with anger.

"Rachel? What the fuck?" Vince asked, and then saw the guy holding her top in his hand.

"Give it back," Vince said calmly, which sounded even more intimidating.

"Come on man, just trying to get a free show here," his friend said. Vince grabbed his tank quickly and went over to Rachel. He pulled it over her head and down, so she could take her hands down with out exposing herself.

"Thanks baby," Rachel said, kissing him quickly, her face turning crimson red.

"Dammit dude!" the guy said, right before he got a mouthful of Vince's fist. Vince was beating the shit out of the first guy when his buddy tried to gang up on Vince. Rachel kicked him between the legs and he crumpled to the ground. Rachel took her bikini top from his hands and deftly put it on underneath the shirt, never flashing anyone.

"Vince…VINCE! Stop. We don't want the busters comin cuz you killed some guy," Rachel said, pulling him up.

"You ok?" Vince asked.

"Just mortified," Rachel said, embarrassed, right before she yawned.

"Mmm…we got a big day tomorrow, I'm tired," Rachel said.

"You wanna leave?" Vince asked.

"Not if you don't want to. I can stay awake, don't worry," Rachel said, smiling. Vince went to go talk to Hector, pulling Rachel along with him. Vince and Hector got wrapped up talking about football, leaving a bored Rachel to watch the people party. Vince noticed she was bored, and while still talking to Hector, removed his hand from around his waist to her ass, then down to the thigh back where her skirt stopped, and he began to work his way up her skirt. Vince continued talking to Hector, who was oblivious to what was going on, while Vince had Rachel's full attention. He reached the edge of her panties and

toyed with the edge. Rachel thought she was going to have to make love to Vince right there on the sand, with the feelings he was invoking in her.

"V?" Rachel said, interrupting their conversation. Vince looked at her, as she moved towards his ear to whisper, "That was very naughty…do you have any idea how _good_ that made me feel? I'm gonna go get a drink." Rachel nipped on his ear for a second, and then she was gone, weaving through the crowd. Hector just laughed at Vince, at the look upon his face. Rachel had a beer before her exhaustion hit home, so she went to find the blanket she had brought. She spread it out just outside the party and laid down. She was asleep within minutes. An hour or so later Vince found Rachel asleep.

"You can stay awake…right," Vince said. He had already told Dom he was goin home as soon as he found Rachel, so he picked her up off the blanket. Vince noticed she was shivering, and took the jacket that he had brought and put it on her. She breathed in his scent and sighed in contentment.

Vince put her in his car and drove home, trying not to wake her up as he took corners.

Rachel woke up as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'm sorry I made you leave early," Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it," Vince said, giving Rachel a piggyback into the house. Her breath was tickling his neck as he carried her. She got down off his back and flopped down onto the bed.

"You gonna sleep in that?" Vince asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Mmm…" was Rachel's only reply. Vince undressed her almost reverently. Once she was undressed, he decided to leave her that way, and tucked her in. Vince went to take a quick shower, then fell into bed, his hair still damp. He pulled Rachel close to his naked body and fell asleep.

"Rachel! V! Wake up!" Letty said through the door much later. Neither of them moved, which forced Letty to walk in. The sight in front of her was definitely not what she had expected. Vince was asleep on his back with Rachel cradled in his arms. She could tell that both of them were very naked, the sheet hanging right at Rachel's butt, showing her entire back. They looked so in love, that even Letty couldn't bring herself to wake them up.

She walked back upstairs, meeting Dom at the top of the stairs.

"I couldn't do it Dom," Letty said seriously before going to eat breakfast, even though it was 3 pm.

"Aww…I'm gonna take a picture!" Mia said, running downstairs and snapping a pic of the two. After Mia came back upstairs, Dom went down stairs, determined to wake them up.

He walked quickly into their room and shook Vince awake.

"Come on dawg, get yo ass up!" Dom said.

"Aight! I'm up!" Vince said, rubbing his eyes. Rachel began to stir and picked up her head.

"Dom?" Rachel asked groggily.

"Just a wake up call babe," Vince said, kissing her neck.

"Be upstairs in an hour," Dom said before walking out again.

"Mmm…just 5 more minutes," Rachel said, snuggling back down into the covers.

"I don't think so," Vince said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower, putting her square in it.

"Ugh…now I'm never going to go back to sleep!" Rachel said. Then, she noticed that she and Vince were naked.

"Uh…V? How'd we get like this?" Rachel asked with a seductive smile on her face, sauntering up to him.

"Its from last night…" Vince said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Gawd Vince, I want you," Rachel moaned, pulling him closer. Vince quickly put a condom on before picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed her into the wall and sank into her. They both came with in minutes, Rachel coming with a scream.

"I think you left scratches," Vince joked, letting her back down on her feet. Her knees were still a little shaky, but she soon gained control.

"That was….whoa," Rachel said, smiling.

"Thanks," Vince said, laughing.

"Come on, lets get washed up," Rachel said, putting her now soapy hands on his chest and washing him from head to toe and everywhere in between.

"Rachel, this isn't how I wanted our first time to be…I mean…that was not really romantic or anything…I know you chicks like that romantic shit," Vince said.

"Look, Vince, it was perfect. That romantic shit can come later. Its ok," Rachel said, before stepping under the spray. She took a quick shower and toweled off, leaving the towel in the bathroom.

"Shit Leon! Knock or something! You scared me boy!" Rachel said, getting ready at her normal pace. Vince came out of the shower, dripping wet, a towel held around his waist.

"Leon…what the hell you doin here? Come on…at least wait till she gets some clothes on dude!

"But, I need to talk to you," Leon said.

"We'll be up man," Vince said, giving a look towards Rachel. She was standing there in her jeans and a bra, looking for a shirt to wear.

"Woman, put some clothes on!" Vince said.

"Vince…I'm tryin here! What should I wear today?" Rachel asked, cocking her head and looking at her clothes. Vince came up behind her a grabbed a t-shirt for her to wear, making sure his wet body pressed against her.

"How bout this?" Vince said, handing Rachel a one of his sleeveless jerseys. She twirled the extra material in a ball in the back and tucked it in so about an inch of her stomach showed.

"Ok…I guess," Rachel said. She was soon quieted, the thought of what was to come that night overwhelming her.

Vince had his jeans on before Rachel launched herself into his arms.

"Promise me it'll be ok," Rachel whispered into his neck.

" I promise… and then we'll party afterwards," Vince said, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Come on…lets go get some breakfast," Vince said, throwing a wife beater on.

"I don't think I can eat," Rachel said, even though her stomach was growling.

"Come on…at least try," Vince said, giving her a piggyback ride up the stairs. He set her down in a chair, then went to fix himself a plate. He placed a plate in front of Rachel as well, but she just stared at it. Vince ate quickly, then turned to Rachel.

"Eat something…you gotta have strength today," Vince said, kneeling in front of her. In the end, she ate a piece of toast and a banana, but nothing else would go down.

Dom checked his watch, "Go time," he said. Rachel rode with Vince to the place they stashed the cars, dread filling her very being. Once they reached the point, Vince turned off the car and got out.

"I love you…gawd, so much," Vince whispered, staring into her eyes. Rachel leapt into his arms, Vince now leaning against his car. He supported her by holding her up under her butt, and they passionately kissed. Rachel hugged Vince for awhile before getting down and walking to Letty's car. She got in next to Letty and stared at Vince as he got in Dom's car.

They roared out onto the road, and about half an hour later, the truck they were looking for appeared. Dom, Letty, and Leon got into position. Vince was about to go out the roof when Dom caught a glimpse of the driver and his shotgun. He pulled Vince's leg, and Vince sunk back down into the car. The truck driver had seen them now though, and was firing shots at them.

"Dom, I'm pulling up to distract him," Letty said, pulling her signature, under-the-semi move. She got in front of the semi, drawing his fire, with Rachel sitting in the seat next to her, thanking god Vince had not gotten out of the car. The trucker shot Letty's car, and steam began to billow from the engine. Letty couldn't control it, and the car went off the road, flipping twice before stopping upside down.

"Letty!" Dom screamed, at the same time as Vince screaming "Rachel!"

Dom stopped and pulled a quick u-turn, forgetting about the truck. He sped back down the highway, pulling up next to Leon's car, already there. He had pulled Letty out and was in the process of pulling Rachel out. She was barely staying lucid.

"Get them in the car, we gotta go!" Dom said, heading back to his civic, helping Letty to sit in the back. Vince sat in the back of Leon's, Rachel's head cradled in his lap.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, looking up at him.

"Who cares…we gotta get you to a hospital," Vince said, taking in her battered body.

"No, I don't need to go to the hospital…I'll be fine," Rachel said, struggling to sit up.

"Yes. You. Are. No way your fine," Vince said.

"No…I won't go. Hospitals…no! I won't go in there!" Rachel said, visibly shaken.

"Its ok, I'll be with you the whole time." Vince reassured as they pulled into the hospital. Vince helped Rachel out of the car and into the Emergency Room doors.

The place was packed with people, and Vince left Rachel in a chair to see if he could speed up the process at all.

"I'm sorry sir, we're doing the best we can," the nurse behind the window said.

"That's not good enough!" He screamed, pounding on the plastic separating the two people. The nurse was about to call security when Vince heard Rachel coughing and ran back to her, the nurse forgotten.

"Baby?" Vince asked, picking her up and sitting down with her in his lap.

"Try not to beat the nurse up," Rachel said weakly. They were seen soon enough, but it still wasn't as quickly as Vince would have liked.

They both came away with only bruised ribs and small cuts. They were extremely lucky, but the doctor still wanted them to be kept overnight, for observation.

"I'm not staying," Rachel told the doctor plainly, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I would advise against your going home right now," the doctor said, looking at the man who was standing next to her for help.

"Rachel, your staying. You gotta get better," Vince coaxed. Rachel finally consented, as long as she and Letty were in the same room, and Vince could stay all the time.

"Mmmm…" Rachel answered to Vince's comment, yawning. They had been talking for a while. She was in a hospital gown, and hating it.

"Night baby," Vince said, kissing her forehead. He went out into the waiting room to talk to the team. Dom's head was in his hands, his shoulders slumped.

"It isn't your fault brotha, don't blame yourself," Vince said, patting Dom's shoulder. Dom looked up, then walked into the girl's room. Vince saw Dom rest his head on Letty's stomach lightly, and looked like he was crying. Letty just stroked his head, letting him get it all out.

Once Dom was done, and now asleep next to Letty, Vince crept in to watch Rachel. She looked restless, and awoke a few seconds later.

"Come here, I can't sleep," Rachel said, patting the bed space next to her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Vince said.

"You won't. Please?" Rachel begged with sad eyes. Vince crawled up next to her and loosely wrapped his arms around her.

Vince awoke a few hours later, the sunlight hitting him in the face. Rachel was nestled against his chest and sleeping fitfully. Vince stood up and stretched, working the kinks out of his back. The doctor walked in, and it woke up Rachel.

"Can I go now?" Rachel asked impatiently, before the doctor could even open his mouth.

"I'm fairly certain that would be ok, but you can't do anything over strenuous until those ribs heal up," the doctor said. He left shortly there after. Dom had already helped Letty get dressed and she was on her way out. Rachel was pulling a shirt over her head when she groaned loudly, her ribs aching.

"Let me help you with that baby," Vince said, pulling the shirt down before picking up a pair of her flared sweatpants and helping her put them on. Rachel tried to walk out of the hospital with out assistance, but Vince could tell it was killing her.

"Let me carry you," Vince said, looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine Vince," Rachel ground out, carefully taking steps.

"At least let me help you babe," Vince said, wrapping an arm around her waist and supporting her. They reached the parking lot, Letty already in the back seat of Dom's Mazda RX-7. They had obviously gotten rid of the Civics, so as to not draw attention to themselves. Rachel slowly climbed in the passenger seat of Vince's Maxima and sighed. Vince sat behind the wheel for a few moments, not starting the car.

"You scared the shit out of me back there," Vince said, not looking at Rachel.

"I'm fine Vince, just a few bruised ribs. Should be good in a week max," Rachel said, getting comfortable in the seat.

"And besides, you're the one that almost got on that truck," Rachel said, the thought again turning her stomach.

"Thank God I didn't" Vince mumbled. He started up the car and began to drive back to Dom's house…their home.

"Once Letty and I are better, were gonna have to go out and party!" Rachel said, seeing an advertisement for a club.

"Yeah," Vince said off handedly. He pulled into the driveway and got out, slamming his door. He went to the other side to open Rachel's door, but it was already open and she was out.

"You move quick for an injured person," Vince joked before heading towards the house. Rachel noticed how Vince seemed unwilling to touch her, or even look at her. She pursued him as best as she could, catching up to him in the kitchen.

"Vince, are you mad at me? Please don't be," Rachel said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Baby, why would I be mad at you? Come on now, this isn't your fault. Its mine," Vince said, looking down.

"Your fault? Last time I checked, you weren't the one driving the semi, just the one trying to get on it," Rachel said.

"You should have never come with us. I shouldn't have let you," Vince said, lightly stroking her arm.

"Come on, lets go in the house," Rachel said, hobbling up the steps.

"Mmmm, I can't believe I'm tired still!" Rachel said through a yawn.

" The doctor said the meds he gave you would probably make you sleepy. Go ahead, I'm sure Letty will want to sleep too," Vince said, walking slowly behind her.

"Shit, why does the bed have to be so far away?" Rachel grumbled under her breath. Vince picked her up and carried her down the stairs quickly, so she barely even had time to complain.

Rachel got into bed, her clothing still on, and cuddled in.

"Uh uh, your not sleeping in that," Vince said, pulling out one of his long sleeve tee's and a pair of her short shorts.

He quickly changed her into those clothes, but she was already asleep by the time he had finished. Vince tucked her in and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Leon, Vince, and Jesse watched TV and played video games for the next few hours, trying to keep the noise level down. Letty and Dom were upstairs asleep, and Rachel was still asleep downstairs.

Vince saw the door to the basement open, and Rachel come out, looking visibly shaken and pale.

" You shouldn't be out of bed," Vince said, helping her right back down the stairs she had struggled to climb.

"I got bored sleeping, I just wanted to chill for awhile," Rachel said, pouting. Vince looked at her for awhile, then gave in.

"Fine…" he said, helping her back up the stairs. Vince sat on the couch next to Leon, who was watching Tomb Raider, and Rachel sat in Vince's lap. She curled up into a little ball and watched part of the movie before falling asleep again.

Mia made dinner a little while later, and Dom and Letty came down soon after that, attracted by the good smelling food.

"Dammit, we gotta go to school on Monday," Rachel commented, remembering that Spring Break was almost over.

"Yeah, that blows," Letty commented, "so, what are we gonna do the last three days of freedom?"

"You are going to rest and heal," Dom said, looking at her.

"Oh, come on now! I'm almost good as new right now! Hey, I at least get to go to the races tonight," Letty said indignatly.

"I'm with you girl," Rachel said, smiling.

"You gotta lay around all day then. No moving and doing until tonight," Vince said. Rachel groaned, then agreed.

"You better rent some movies…cuz I'm not sitting around, staring at the wall all day," Rachel demanded. Letty nodded in agreement.

The guys went out to get movies, Vince planting a sweet kiss on Rachel's lips before leaving, while Mia stayed home with the girls.

Rachel's cell rang while she was downstairs, changing clothes, and she answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, hoping it was Vince.

"Hey Rachel," Justin said on the other end.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the other night….I know I was shooting off at the mouth," Justin said, but some how, Rachel wasn't buying his apology.

"Justin…I really don't care. You've caused too much shit in my life for me to just keep forgiving you," Rachel said, pissed off.

"Bitch. Every since I got into your pants you've been different," Justin said, before realizing what he had said.

"I never slept with you," Rachel said, becoming more angry every second.

"Well, at least you don't remember it," Justin said.

"IT WAS YOU?" Rachel asked, unbelieving. Vince heard her yelling from downstairs and came down to see what was going on. He kissed the side of her neck, but felt how tense she was.

"Yup. You got drunk and I just couldn't pass that up," Justin said, almost laughing.

"You raped me," Rachel said quietly, her anger over taking her. Vince stiffened at her words, his hands clenching into fists.

"And damn wasn't it good. Well, see ya tonight babe," Justin said before hanging up.

"Mother fuckin son of a bitch," Rachel swore lowly. She had treated him as a friend, and he was the one…that had raped her.

"Who the fuck was that?" Vince asked.

"Justin," Rachel said, her eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Vince said.

"You just might have the chance," Rachel said, almost smiling at the mental picture of Vince beating the shit out of Justin.

"What?" Vince asked.

"He said he would see me tonight," Rachel said, before attempting to climb the stairs. In the end, Vince gave her a piggyback ride, and deposited her on the couch, next to Letty.

"You ok girl?" Letty asked.

"Not really…I will be though," Rachel said, smiling up at Vince.

"Who called you?" Dom asked.

"Justin…interesting tidbit he told me. He said he was the one that raped me…." Rachel said, quieting toward the end.

"That bitch is as good as dead," Dom growled lowly, looking at Vince.

Leon popped in Underworld, which was one of the movies they had rented, and plopped down in the over stuffed chair. Dom said next to Letty, his arm wrapped around her, and Vince sat in his spot on the floor, leaning against the couch. Rachel played with his hair as the movie started.

Once the movie was over, every body was hungry, and Rachel offered to order pizza since she had to get up to go to the bathroom anyways.

Vince followed her, with the pretenses of getting a drink, but really just wanted to talk to her.

"You ok baby? Hurting too bad?" Vince asked when she had come back from the bathroom and was looking up the number for pizza.

"Naw, I feel great, just hungry. Mmmm…maybe for more than pizza," Rachel said, smiling seductively at Vince.

"Sorry babe, doc said not for two weeks," Vince said, smiling at her.

"Can I just have a preview?" Rachel asked, tilting her head up to meet his lips. Vince wrapped his arms around her waist, Rachel's arms on his chest and they kissed passionately. As the kiss grew, Vince's hands trailed down to her back pockets and he slid his hands in. That's how Dom found them a few minutes later.

"Hey! Some of us are hungry!" Dom said, grabbing the phone and calling for the pizza himself.

The team just sat around for the rest of the day, munching on pizza and watching the movies the boys went to go get. Mia wanted the girls to start getting ready at 7.

"Damn gurl! That's too early!" Letty said, still very comfortable in Dom's arms.

"I was thinking about straightening my hair…." Rachel thought aloud.

"Yeah! Something for me to do! Go shower so I can get started. You got a lot of hair!" Mia said.

Rachel groaned as she got off the couch and stiffly started walking towards the stairs.

Vince was up in a second to help her.

"Babe…I thought you were gonna take it easy," Vince said quietly to her.

"You just want to shower with me," Rachel said laughing.

"Maybe," Vince said, smiling with a 'busted' look on his face.

Rachel undressed and got into the shower while Vince went to get some new towels. She had the water cranked to cold to wake her up, and she was feeling hot, so the cold water felt good. Vince climbed in not too long after and practically jumped away from the water.

"Damn! That water is _cooollldd!" _ He said, before turning the water to hot.

"Its felt good…but I could use some warmth now," Rachel said, pulling him close to her.

"Be good," Vince said before quickly kissing her lips. Rachel winked at him before turning around to wash her face. She put her face into the water before turning around and wetting her hair thoroughly. She had just picked up the shampoo bottle when Vince took it from her hands and squirted some into his hands. He washed her hair, massaging her scalp and making her moan. When all the shampoo was rinsed out, Rachel grabbed the conditioner, handing it to Vince with a smile. He just laughed. While her conditioner was working, Rachel was passionately kissing Vince, water rushing down on both of them.

"Rachel? You comin?" Mia asked through the door. Rachel groaned as Vince was nipping lightly at her neck.

"I wish," Rachel said lowly before calling out, "Yeah, almost done." Vince laughed at her double use of 'comin'.

"Don't leave," Vince said, pulling her to him.

"I have to, or she'll complain to Leon, Dom, and Jesse, and they'll be breaking the door down," Rachel exaggerated.

"If you say so," Vince said, giving her one last kiss. Rachel washed out her conditioner and got out of the shower. She towel dried her hair and combed it before slipping on a pair of navy blue gym shorts and one of Vince's wife beaters on.

She walked upstairs, feeling much better after her shower and moving around.

"Bout time," Mia joked, pushing Rachel towards her bathroom upstairs. Mia got out her blow dryer and round brush and blow-dried Rachel's hair straight, before going over it with a flat iron, spraying hair spray over it at the end so it would stay.

"Not too bad, if I do say so myself," Mia joked.

"Thanks gurl. It looks great," Rachel said, giving her a hug before going down stairs to pick out what she was gonna wear that night.

"You like?" Rachel asked Vince, who was laying on the bed in his jeans, listening to music. She did a little spin, her hair flying out around her.

"Very nice," Vince said smiling. Rachel walked over and straddled him.

"Must be from that great shampoo I got," Rachel joked, running her hands over Vince's chest.

"Hey…who said you could steal one of my shirts? And without a bra?" Vince asked, not knowing whether to be pleased or annoyed.

"I was wondering…can I cut one of these? I wanted to wear it tonight…" Rachel asked, looking down at him.

"Sure…I got others," Vince said. Rachel bent down, covering his lips with hers again. When they had to break away for air, Vince said, "Damn girl…since when did you become a nympho?" Vince asked, laughing.

"Your just too sexy to keep my hands off," Rachel said, running her hands through his hair. Vince lent up, capturing her lips again. A few moments in, Rachel began toying with the button of Vince's jeans.

"Whoa there babe. Thought you were gonna be good," Vince said, about ready to forget what the doctor had said about two weeks.

"I'm always good," Rachel said, smiling.

"In that case," Vince said, sitting up, but holding on to her ass so she wouldn't fall back. He began kissing on her neck, kneading her butt slowly. Rachel ground her hips against his, reveling in the friction. Then she got a look at the clock.

"Shit Vince! I gotta go get dressed," Rachel said, moving to get up.

"Your just gonna leave me like this?" Vince asked, feeling his hard on press against his jeans. Rachel quickly slid her hand down in his jeans, into his boxers, and slowly ran her nails up the length of his dick.

"No…I'm gonna leave you like this," Rachel whispered lowly into his ear, before walking away. Vince fell back on the bed, muttering, "Well fuck me." Rachel heard his mutter and laughed, " I just might take you up on that tonight," She said, pulling her shorts down before pulling on a pair of _low_-rise skintight jeans. She put on her red bra and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting about 2 inches off the bottom of his wife beater before putting it back on. It already fit tightly up top, but now it was short too. Rachel looked in the mirror and decided that would work great. She fished out her red and black leather jacket and laid it on the bed. After lacing up her black combat boots, she went into the bathroom and did her make-up the same as always, eyeliner, this time black, mascara, and lip-gloss. She smoothed down her hair one more time in front of the mirror and came walking out. Vince had on a black tank top with a red mesh over it, and looked as good as ever.

"Your beautiful," Vince whispered, looking at her deeply. She almost blushed under the scrutiny, but instead just smiled.

"Stay by me tonight," Vince said, remembering what Justin had said to her on the phone.

"It'll be fine," Rachel said, even though Vince could tell she was scared.

"Come on, they're probably waiting," Vince said, gesturing towards the stairs. Rachel slid on her jacket and walked behind him, silently praying all would go well tonight.

"How are your ribs?" Vince asked as an afterthought.

"Fine. I can't even tell they're bruised," Rachel said before getting to the top of the stairs. Letty let out a catcall as Rachel walked into the room, and Rachel blew a kiss at her.

"Lets move!" Dom said, walking out the door and to his car.

"Can I drive?" Rachel asked Vince on a whim. The whole team looked his way as he answered.

After a few moments… "Oh what the hell," Vince said, handing his keys over.

Rachel squealed and got in on the drivers side. Vince exchanged a look with Dom, 'what we do for our girls'.

Rachel was a speed demon on the road. She easily shifted gears and followed behind Leon, just as she had seen Vince do numerous times before. They pulled up in a V as usual, but when the cars stopped and Rachel got out of the drivers side, there was some talk among some of the race-goers.

Dom set up the races, the whole time Vince sitting on the hood of his car, Rachel sitting between his legs. Rachel was keeping her eyes open for Justin in the crowd. One time she could have sworn she saw him, and tried not to tense, but she couldn't help it. He was gone the next second, so Rachel couldn't be sure.

"Is that everybody?" Dom asked, seeing if anybody else wanted in the race. Nobody else did, and it was set for the four guys including Dom to race. Everyone got back into their cars and headed to the next spot. Vince drove this time, Rachel seeming almost edgy, though she tried to hide it. Vince just knew her too well.

At the last second, one guy got lost or something and never showed up to the spot, so they were out their fourth.

"Yo, V…mind racin? We need a fourth…" Dom said, knowing Vince would.

"No prob," Vince said, standing up, holding on to Rachel's waist.

"Go chill with Jesse and Letty and Mia," Vince said, getting his 'good luck kiss' and driving up to the starting line. They raced, and of course Dom won. He always did, but Vince just entered to beat the crap out of the others.

While the race was getting started, Rachel again glance out into the crowd and saw Justin, clearly this time. She ran towards him, without a word of warning to Jesse and Mia.

"Justin!" Rachel called, just behind him.

"Hey baby girl," Justin said, pulling her towards him.

"Don't touch me," Rachel said lowly, ripping her arms from his grasp.

"That's not how you acted that night…" Justin said, a smirk on his face. She slapped him, hard, reveling in the sting in her hand. Justin threw her to the ground, walking away. Rachel got up, brushing her self off, and walked over to Letty.

Vince drove back around to the crowd and got out, looking for Rachel. She sat on the hood of Letty's car, laughing at something Letty had said. She had taken her jacket off, and even from this distance, he could see her vibrantly red bra. She saw him and excused herself, running up to him. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Good race," Rachel said, kissing him soundly.

Rachel's phone in her back pocket rang with a text message, and she looked at it. "What a slut you've become…" Rachel read. She looked around, trying to see if he was in the crowd, but she didn't see him.

"I'll be right back babe," Rachel said, kissing Vince quickly and walking away from most of the people to make a phone call.

"What the hell do you want? Huh?" Rachel asked as soon as she heard someone answer Justin's cell phone.

"You. That night…you did things that I've never seen before…your smell…I'll never forget that," Justin said. Rachel couldn't believe that this guy she was talking to now had once been her friend.

"You can't have me," Rachel said coldly before hanging up and walking back to the team.

"Party?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Party!" Mia said before she and Letty hoped into Letty's car.

"What about Justin? Did he just call you?" Vince asked, looking into her eyes.

"No. Drop it Vince," Rachel said, walking towards his car.

"Rachel. This is serious. Don't fuckin tell me to drop it!" Vince said, getting pissed off.

"Fuck you then," Rachel said, turning in a different direction. Rachel turned to Mark, a guy she had talked to a few times at races and parties.

"Can I get a ride?" Rachel asked, smiling sweetly at Mark.

"Sure. No prob," Mark said, opening the passenger side door for her.

"Rachel!" Vince screamed, furious now.

"What?" Rachel asked, fuming.

" You're leaving with him? This ur new man? Just like that? I knew you would get sick of the dumb guy!" Vince said, screaming in her face.

"Jesus V, I never pegged u for a drama queen," Rachel screamed back. By now there was a large crowd around them. The team was closest to them.

"Calm down girl…" Letty said quietly.

"No! Vince's got something to say…" Rachel said, looking back over at Vince.

"Your every man's women now eh? Come and get her boys! The whore is all yours" Vince said, gesturing to Rachel.

"You bastard," Rachel said, spinning on her heel.

"Not gonna leave all these guys here after I promised them service, now are you?" Vince asked. Rachel tried to lunge at Vince, but Leon held her back.

"Let me go Leon!" Rachel said, struggling. Leon pulled her off to his car and put her in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat and pulling away. Rachel just sat there for a few minutes, not moving or speaking, just blinking. Then she broke out in tears. They gushed down her face, leaving streaks of mascara behind.

"What happened back there baby girl?" Leon asked.

"Vince….asked me if Justin called…I…I just went off," Rachel said through her tears.

"He said so many mean things to me," Rachel whispered, curling into a ball in the seat, "its really over."

"No. You guys'll make up. Promise," Leon said. He pulled up to the house, only to find that no one was home yet.

Rachel got out of the car, thanking Leon for driving her home, and went downstairs. Once down there she saw Justin, looking at a picture taken of her and Vince a few weeks earlier.

"Told you I would see you tonight," Justin said with a smile.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She took the chance of his closeness to knee him in the balls before upper cutting him. She punched him several more times, eventually knocking him out. Then, she grabbed her duffel bag and shoved as many clothes as possible in it, some underwear, and grabbed her cell phone before turning to leave. The picture of her and Vince again caught her eye, and she knocked it off the table and on the floor before walking out.

Using her cell phone on her way up the stairs, she called a cab, telling it to get here as soon a humanly possible. She had to get away.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, eyeing her duffel bag.

"I gotta get away. I'll be back tomorrow, I just need to be away from him tonight," Rachel said. She gave Leon a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went to go see if the cab was here yet. She called bye to Leon and walked out the door and into the cab. She heard the engines of the team pulling up, but told the cab to go all the same.

"Rachel?" Mia asked a loud, the first one to see the cab pulling away. Vince looked down the street at the retreating cab, before putting his head down and walking into the house. He got down the stairs before he saw Justin, passed out and bloody, on the floor.

"Leon!" Vince yelled up the stairs. Leon came bounding down the stairs, "Yeah brotha?"

"She do this?" Vince asked, looking down at Justin's beaten form.

"Guess so. Lets get him upstairs," Leon said, grabbing his feet while Vince grabbed his arms to move him.

Rachel went to her house and plopped down on her old couch. She sighed, wondering when her life started to just…suck.

She heard her cell phone go off. "Already? I've been gone for like half an hour," Rachel said.

"Hello?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"Where are you?" Mia's panicked voice asked on the other end.

"I'll be home tomorrow Mi, I just said to leave for a couple of hours. I need to get my head straight. I'll see ya tomorrow. Love ya gurl," Rachel said before hanging up.

She lazed around, watching some TV and eating a whole bunch of Ben and Jerry's before going upstairs and sleeping. About 8 hours later Rachel woke up, feeling rested. She took a shower and put on some fresh clothes. Her thoughts were collected now, and she thought she could face Vince.

She walked the few blocks back to the Toretto house quickly, going over in her mind what she wanted to say to Vince. She knocked on the door, something no one on the team would usually do, but it only seemed fitting. Mia opened the door, her eyes lighting up when she saw Rachel.

"Your back!" Mia said, pulling Rachel into the house and shutting the door.

"Ya Mi. Where is everybody?" Rachel asked, seeing how quite the house was.

"All down at the garage. I was just on my way to the store. Want me to drop you off at the garage?" Mia asked, just happy her friend was back.

"Sure," Rachel said, putting her bag down and heading back outside. She quickly arrived at the garage and thanked Mia for the ride before getting out.

"Hey gurl!" Letty called, turning away from the engine she was currently working on.

"Hey Let," Rachel said, smiling. She looked around, and locked eyes with Vince, before quickly looking down at the ground. She received a welcome back from the rest of the boys.

Vince didn't know what to do; obviously Rachel and he were _not_ ok, but he didn't know how to start them talking. He stood there dumbly, just watching her.

Finally, he worked up enough courage to speak to her. He went up to her and spoke quietly, saying "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, dizzy from the smell that was so uniquely Vince wafting to her nose since he was so close.

"Hey brotha, can I borrow your office?" Vince asked. When Dom nodded, Vince walked towards it, Rachel following.

There was silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke.

"Back…back at the races…I didn't mean to," Rachel began, but Vince cut her off.

"No…its was my fault. I shouldnta said that shit…I mean, it isn't tru or anything," Vince said, looking at his hands.

"Maybe…but I was the one that went off. I was just trying to forget about Justin and all his shit," Rachel said. She could feel her voice get heavy with tears and a lump form in her throat.

"OK…so maybe we both said some things we didn't mean…what does that mean?" Vince asked, hopeful she would forgive him.

"I guess that it means….were done fighting. Thus officially ends our first big fight," Rachel said, a little bit of a smile in her voice.

"Do ya think I could get a hug then?" Vince joked.

"Come here coyote," Rachel said, holding out her arms. Vince stood and they embraced. Rachel was so happy to be back in Vince's arms, where she felt the most safe, and Vince was happy they weren't fighting any longer.

Rachel stayed around the garage the rest of the day, talking with the team and helping them out whenever she could. Around 6 o'clock, everybody decided to head home.

"Damn, we have school tomorrow," Rachel said, flipping hopelessly through the TV channels.

"Yeah, guess that means no partying tonight," Leon said, stealing the remote away from Rachel to play PS2 on the TV. The rest of the night was spent just chillin around the house. Around midnight, Rachel yawned and decided to go to bed, saying goodnite to all.

"I guess Ima go to sleep too," Vince said, following her downstairs. Rachel pulled her clothes off and dropped them to the floor before sliding in between the cool sheets and yawning. Vince took off his clothes and slid in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Have a told you how much I love you today?" Vince asked, kissing her neck.

"Yup…but it wouldn't hurt for me to hear it again," Rachel said, laughing.

"I love you…" Vince said, laughing.They both soon fell asleep, entangled in each other.

When the alarm went off at 6:45 the next morning, Rachel groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, time to get up," Vince said, turning off the alarm and getting up, heading to the bathroom. In a second, Rachel was up and past him to the bathroom, shutting the door in his face and turning on the shower. She laughed loudly as muttered under his breath.

"I beat you," Rachel said once he was in the shower, sticking her tongue out.

By 7:30, they were both dressed, Rachel in a pair of low rise jeans, and another of Vince's jerseys, eating breakfast.

"Mmmm…good pancakes," Rachel said, washing them down with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks. Come on, we gotta go," Mia said, glancing at the clock. The team walked out the door and got into their respectful cars, driving back to that prison they pretended was a school.

By lunch, everyone was talking about Prom, which was at the end of the month.

"Were gonna have to go prom dress shopping!" Mia said, excitedly.

"_Great,"_ Letty groaned from Dom's lap.

"I wasn't really planning on going," Rachel said absently.

"Not going? Oh, you're going alright! And we are going shopping this weekend, no matter what you say," Mia said, pointing a joking finger at her.

"If I must," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"We should get some hotel rooms," Dom said to Vince and Leon while the girls talked about shopping.

"Yeah…." Vince said, getting some ideas.

"We gotta look pimp…u thinking limo? That way we can get wasted?" Leon asked Dom and Vince.

"I don't know…I kinda want to drive," Dom answered. Vince shook his head in agreement.

"Look at the boys…makin plans!" Rachel joked to Letty and Rachel.

"Who are you goin with gurl?" Letty asked Mia.

" I don't know…maybe Jesse. We could go as friends," Mia thought aloud.

School went on as usual, with shop at the end of the day. Rachel went right to work, learning all that she could from Vince and the rest of the team, and time just seemed to fly by. The team drove to the garage after school, setting to work on the cars currently set to work on.

" So, you and the boys planning something special for prom?" Rachel joked with Vince while changing the oil on a car next to the one he was working on.

"Maybe…" Vince said smiling, even though he couldn't see her face. She was completely up under the car.

"Mia was talking about going dress shopping this weekend. I swear, that girl plans so far in advance!" Rachel said. She rolled out from underneath the car, a little bit of oil and grease on her wife beater and face. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail, and wisps were falling in her face. Vince's breath was taken away; she had never looked more beautiful to him.

Rachel noticed the way that Vince was looking at her and decided to have a little fun with him.

"We bout done for the day?" Mia asked to no one in particular, but Dom answered "yeah".

Rachel was walking across the garage and peeled her wife beater off her sweaty body, walking into the back to get a new shirt. She could practically feel Vince's eyes bearing in her back and black bra. She saw Vince come into the back, also wanting to change his shirt, as Rachel was pulling off her coveralls. Her pants slid down a little bit more, revealing her black thong. Vince was drooling by now, and almost lost it when Rachel took off her jeans, and traded them for a pair of long gym shorts, shortly after switching out a regular bra into a sports bra.

"I'm goin for a run babe…" Rachel said, lacing up her tennis shoes.

"Aight…how many miles you gonna run?" Vince asked, changing shirts.

"I don't know…I'm feeling ambitious…maybe 6 miles," Rachel said, stretching her legs out quickly.

" I'll see you in about an hour," Rachel said, kissing him lightly.

"Be careful babe," Vince said.

Mia was cooking dinner when Rachel came in the back door. She was soaked in sweat, and still breathing heavily.

"Good run?" Mia asked, smiling. She was making the teams favorite tonight, homemade pizzas.

"Yeah…not too bad," Rachel said, grabbing out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"The boys are in the living room," Mia said, before turning back to making pizzas.

"K…" Rachel said, walking that way.

"And here she is, the energizer bunny herself," Letty teased.

" Ha ha…thanks," Rachel said. She was about to sit down on the couch when Dom stopped her.

"Oh no you don't….take your stinky sweaty self to the shower," he said laughing at her face.

"But Dom…" Rachel said, giving him a big hug, making sure she got her sweat all over him.

"Damn gurl!" Dom said, wiping his arms off.

"Ha ha ha…ok..I'm getting in the shower!" Rachel said, running downstairs.

"Yeah…alright…thanks man. I owe you big time," Vince said, laying on his bed on the phone. He hung up as Rachel walked into the room.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"Nobody…have a good run?" Vince asked. Rachel knew he was trying to change the subject, but she let it slide.

"Mmm…yea…but I'm not tired yet…" Rachel said, giving Vince a seductive look. Lets just say they were a bit late to dinner.

The week as a whole was uneventful. When Friday night rolled around, they prepared for the races as usual.

"What am I goin to wear?" Mia asked, staring at her closet.

"Mia…you have like entire stores in your closet! Just pick something!" Rachel said, laying on her bed.

"When we go dress shopping tomorrow, we also gotta get some new race clothes," Mia said.

"I agree," Letty said, sitting in the chair in Mia's room.

Letty wore a black see through shirt with a purple bra and her tight, ripped to shit jeans and boots, while Mia chose to wear a corset like top and her leather pants. Rachel stared at her clothing, and decided she really needed some new clothes. Feeling a little underdressed, she wore a pair of her low riders, a light blue halter, and her boots.

The after party was especially fierce tonight, with guys grinding on every girl in the place. Vince and Dom were talking to girls with Jesse and Leon, much to Rachel and Letty's chagrin. So, to combat it, they got drunk off their asses, doing five or six tequila shots. Rachel stumbled past Vince, flicking him off and downstairs to lay down.

Rachel groaned, rolling over with a slight headache. She had worse in the past though, and considered herself lucky. Getting dressed quickly, she went upstairs and found the team already up.

"Ready to shop?" Mia asked, especially cheery.

"Yeah…" Rachel said, drinking some coffee.

"Here…" Vince said, handing over his credit card. Rachel was surprised, but figured part of it was guilt from last night.

"Really? I mean…I'm gonna be buying a prom dress and some new race clothes…" Rachel said, making sure he knew what he was getting into.

"Yeah…." Vince said.

"Thank you baby," Rachel said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Now that you got some real money to spend…lets go!" Mia said, dragging Rachel and Letty out the door.

Mia drove to the mall, as Rachel and Letty still nursed slight headaches from last night.

"I say we should find dresses first," Mia said as she parked and turned the car off.

"K…" Rachel said, getting out of the car.

They ended up going to every place in the mall that had prom dresses for sale before Mia was satisfied with the dress she had chosen. It was black and white, more black than white with thin straps. Letty got a red dress, she knew Dom would love it. It had a little bit of a Spanish flair to it. Rachel really had no clue what she wanted when she had walked into the mall, but then she saw this blue dress. It had a beaded pattern on the top and flounced out at the end. It was strapless, and fit like a glove when she tried it on. She coughed at the price of $250, but Mia told her to get it, and reminded her that Vince would be paying.

Next on the list were clothes for the races. They hit all their favorite stores and spent a bunch of money. Rachel got a halter top that stopped an inch above her navel and had flames on the sides, with matching leather pants. She got some tube tops and tank tops, all in different styles. Her favorite outfit she bought was a red corset top and a pleated leather micro mini with some wrap around heels that accentuated her legs, and some knee high combat boots. She knew Vince would freak, but she liked it too much not to get it.

As they were walking out of the mall, Mia saw Victoria Secret and pulled Letty and Rachel toward it. They all bought some new thongs, just for everyday. Letty bought lacy underwear set in red for underneath her prom dress. Rachel did the same, buying hers in navy blue. They lugged all their bags out to the car and drove home, Rachel sitting in the back, adding up all the money she had spent.

"Shit!" Rachel said, staring at the receipts.

"I just spent like $600 dollars of Vince's money!" she said, right before Letty burst out laughing.

"Serves him right for giving you the card in the first place!" Letty said between laughs. Once they pulled up to the house, Mia enlisted the help of the guys to bring all the bags to the girls rooms. Letty was now busy modeling everything she had bought, minus her prom stuff, per Dom's request.

"V baby?" Rachel said, trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah?" Vince asked, engrossed in a football game that he and Leon had bet money on.

"Uh…about your credit card," Rachel said, handing it back to him.

"What about it," Vince asked, turning his attention to her as a commercial came on. Rachel crawled into his lap and nibbled on his ear as she told him she spent $600 today.

"$600?" Vince asked, a bit surprised. Before Rachel could explain what she had spent all that money on, Letty came down stairs.

"Hey chica! Were going clubbin tonite," Letty said, grabbing a Corona out of the fridge and walking back to them.

"Dom saw what you bought and just had to show you off eh?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"Something like that. Were gonna go out to eat first…then go, so dress for dancing," Letty said with a smile.

"You got bout an hour," Letty said on her way back up the stairs.

"So, about my $600" Vince said, a smile on his face.

"Yes?" Rachel asked in a sweet voice.

"Those better be some damn nice clothes," Vince said, laughing.

"Just wait and see," Rachel said, before catching his lips in a 'thank you' kiss.

"Come on, gotta go get dressed," Rachel said, getting up. Vince swung her over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs before lightly tossing her on the bed. Then he spotted the small hill of shopping bags in the corner.

"Damn!" Vince said.

In about an hour, all the guys were assembled in the living room, waiting for the girls. Vince and Dom had been kicked out of their rooms as soon as they were dressed, so they girls could surprise them. Letty came down first, wearing her tightest pair of leather pants yet and a blood red halter top with flames up the side, and stopped about 2 inches above her belly button. She wore her boots with flames, just like always.

"Damn," Dom said under his breath, taking her in. He pulled her close to him and slid his jacket over her shoulders in a vain attempt to keep her all to himself.

Rachel was next, coming up from her and Vince's room. Vince's eyes just bout popped out of his head as Rachel sauntered up to him, her wavy hair down and her breasts accentuated by the tight fitting leather. The pleated micro mini showed off a hint of her ass every time she moved. She had done her black eyeliner a little darker than usual, and a bit smokier, making her look delicious to Vince.

"Hey baby," Rachel said lowly. Something about the way Vince was looking at her gave her a feeling of power.

"This right here was worth $600," Vince said quietly, still running his eyes over her.

"Glad you like it," Rachel said, smiling seductively.

"Mia!" Dom called upstairs, hurrying his sister along.

"Done!" Mia said, coming down the stairs. She had on a denim micro mini and a pink playboy tube top. Dom probably would have objected, had he not been so pre-occupied by Letty.

"Lets go," Vince said, ready to dance with Rachel.

"Yeah," Dom said, pulling Letty behind him gently. Once she got to his car, she put Dom's jacket in the back, letting Dom know she would NOT be wearing that jacket all night.

They pulled up to Cha Cha Cha, and walked inside, quickly sitting down. Vince couldn't help but notice all the guys looking at the girls on the team as they were seated.

"Calm down babe," Rachel whispered to him as they shared a menu. The team was a little bit squished at a table, but they really didn't mind.

"Mmm…taco salad sounds good!" Rachel said, looking over the menu. Once they had ordered, they sat talking. Rachel took a sip of her drink, but something about it caught Vince's attention. He pictured her lips around his… 'whoa' Vince thought, wondering where that came from. It was probably because of the clothes she was wearing. Then he noticed her hand on his thigh.

He looked at her and she smiled at him quickly before continuing her conversation with Mia. She lightly traced her finger along his thigh, making circles and squares, each time getting closer and closer to his crotch. By the time the food came he was pretty damn turned on.

V calmed down as he ate dinner, since Rachel needed both of her hands to eat. Dom paid the bill and they left, piling back into their respective cars.

"What was that?" Vince asked, his voice low and husky.

"Just having a little fun," Rachel said innocently, with a sweet smile on her face.

"You know…pay backs are hell," Vince said, pulling into the parking lot of the club.

"I can't wait," Rachel said as she got out of the car, flashing him some of her bare ass as she got out. 'She just had to wear a thong,' Vince thought to himself.

They quickly got in, as usual, and got a table, ordering a round of Coronas for everybody but Mia. Rachel drank hers quicker than everybody else as they talked, and was soon ready to dance. 'Stand Up' by Ludacris came on and she grabbed Mia and Letty to dance with her. They did their own kinda free style thing, getting the attention of people around them.

"Lets go get our women brotha," Dom said to Vince, motioning toward Letty and Rachel.

Vince walked up behind Rachel and started grinding on her. He could tell she knew it was him right away, and pushed her body fully against him. Vince put a hand on her thigh, moving it up and down as he moved, getting closer and closer each time. 'Naughty Girl' by Beyonce came on, and Rachel's eyes lit up. She started grinding on him, her face to his, and she could tell he was enjoying this. Vince put his hand on her lower back and pulled her as close as possible and ground hard against her, making her moan. He slid both his hands down to her butt and controlled her movements, making her rub against him with every movement. She smiled at him as the song ended before pulling away, telling him she would be right back.

Rachel walked to the DJ booth, turning down many requests to dance, and flirted with the DJ long enough to get him to play a song as soon as the current song was done.

Rachel made her way over to Vince, who was back at the table, as the current song finished and her song went on. 'Lick' by Joi came on, as Rachel straddled Vince, kissing him with fiery passion. She proceeded to give him the best lap dance she could muster as the lyrics flowed through her mind. Vince's hands were under her skirt and on her butt as the song came to a close. Vince reached up and pulled her down for a kiss, their lips meeting with sparks. Rachel heard catcalls from members of the team and blushed.

"Do I get one?" Leon asked, laughing. Vince flicked him off, still kissing Rachel. Rachel broke their lip lock to lick his ear, saying, "Lets go home," lightly brushing past his hard on.

Vince said a quick 'night' to the team and pulled Rachel out to the parking lot. He pushed her up against the side of his car and kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair before letting her get in the passenger side and run to the driver's side.

Vince started his car quickly and they shot out of the parking lot, speeding towards home. Vince impatiently waited for a light to turn red. He would have run it, but he wasn't in the mood for a ticket either. He clicked on the radio, and "Splash n' Waterfalls" pounded through his speakers, the "make love to me" echoing through his head. As the light turned green, Vince sped off, trying to keep his eyes on the road and off his girlfriend. That was till she started moving next to him, and he saw her shimmy out of her black thong and drop it to the floor. Vince sped about 60 mph down their street and pulled up into the driveway, throwing it into park, turning it off, and getting out. He pulled open her door and pulled her into his arms, kissing her wildly and running a hand across her stomach. He pulled her behind him quickly, opening the door and coming through before shutting it behind Rachel. His hand was making its way up her skirt, and her hand was already at his zipper. He was about to throw her against the door and screw her senseless when he noticed Rachel wasn't looking at him anymore, but at the couch.

"Who the hell are you?" Rachel asked, taking up a stance, asking the girl sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Natalie," Vince said quietly.

"Hey V," Natalie said, standing up.

"V?" Rachel asked, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Vince asked, his voice still kind of quiet.

"I…I wanted to see you," Natalie said.

"V?" Rachel asked, again, but she was ignored. She walked past him and down stairs, going to the bathroom and putting on some more underwear, changing her whole outfit, opting for a comfortable pair of shorts and a camisole, no bra, with her trainers. She breathed deeply before going back upstairs. V and that Natalie chick were nowhere to be seen.

"Went for a drive. –V" the note said, left on the table. Rachel noticed he had left in her car, and decided to take his. She got in, peeling out of the drive way and down the street, laying rubber. She went back to the club, looking for the team.

"Back so soon?" Leon joked. He stopped smiling when he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Leon asked, worried. Rachel pulled him outside so she could talk to him.

"Who's Natalie?" Rachel asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Shit…baby…she's V's x girl. She left about a year and a half ago. Y?" Leon asked.

"She was there tonight," Rachel said, sniffling back the tears she knew would come.

"V didn't even notice I was there. I tried to ask him who she was, but he wouldn't answer me. They…they went for a drive," Rachel said, looking down.

"Come on…I'ma take you home…I wasn't having any luck anyways," Leon said, smiling a little. He got Vince's keys from Rachel and gave them to Mia to drive home the Maxima, before letting Rachel into his Skyline.

"Why is she here?" Rachel asked sadly.

"I don't know…" Leon said, looking at the road. They arrived home, Rachel happy to find that Vince and _Natalie_ hadn't returned yet.

"Let me go change…then you come talk to me if you want," Leon said, going into the kitchen.

"Want some ice cream?" Leon asked, taking a spoonful for himself.

"Not hungry…" Rachel said, plopping down on the table.

"Leon? You…don't think he'll get back with her, do you?" Rachel asked. When Leon didn't answer right away, tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"I don't think he will. He loves you…" Leon comforted, but he could tell it would take more than that to stop the tears.

"Hey…don't cry…" Leon said, trying to wipe some tears from her eyes. Rachel yawned largely.

"Wanna go sleep?" Leon offered.

"Can…can I sleep in your bed tonight? I mean…if that's ok…because I don't wanna sleep in _that _bed…and the couch sucks…" Rachel rambled.

"Sure baby girl, go get comfy, I'm comin," Leon said. Rachel walked slowly downstairs. Leon left a note for Vince, whenever he came home.

"Your in FUCKING DEEP SHIT V," Leon wrote, leaving the note on the table before walking downstairs.

Rachel had begun crying again, curled up in a ball. Leon changed into a pair of basketball shorts, shirtless, and climbed in next to Rachel. He hugged her gently as she cried into his chest. Soon, they both fell asleep.

Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Mia, came home around 2, to find the note Leon left on the table.

"What the fuck?" Jesse asked. Nobody knew what V had done. They shuffled up to bed, a little tipsy.

Vince came home around 3, trying to be quiet. All he wanted to do was go down a curl up next to Rachel, letting the day just fall away from him. Grabbing some water before going downstairs, he saw the note Leon had left him. Vince went downstairs, wanting to talk to Leon, but he found him asleep with Rachel in his arms. Even in the semi dark, Vince could tell her face was streaked with tears.

Vince was beating himself up mentally as he went back out to his car, driving to the beach to think.

Rachel woke up around 11, sniffling. "Mornin" Leon said gruffly, walking in. "Thanks for being there last night," Rachel said, her voice hoarse.

"No problem. Come on, get some breakfast," Leon said.

"Le, what time did he come home last night?" Rachel asked quietly.

"He…he didn't" Leon said, watching her face for a reaction. Rachel's face fell and she got up, going into the bathroom and threw up.

"Baby girl…" Leon said, holding her hair back. She was so stressed out about Vince that she threw up.

"Come on, lets go get you something to drink," Leon said, helping her up after she had wiped her mouth and rinsed with water. Mia had cooked waffles and bacon for breakfast, but Rachel wasn't interested.

"Mornin Rach," Letty said before seeing her face.

"Vince wasn't that bad was he?" Letty joked before she saw how her eyes looked red and puffy and tired like she had been crying.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Mia asked, worried.

Rachel walked around the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice before saying "Natalie stopped by last night."

"Shit," Dom said, looking at her with sorrow, "I'm sorry," he said, getting up and giving her a big hug.

"Thanks," pouring her orange juice out after only a sip. She was walking towards the stairs to go back down to Leon's room when she passed out.

Vince sat on the hood of his car, looking out at the ocean and thought about everything. 'I really should get back. I need to talk to Rachel, tell her everything is ok,' Vince thought. He hoped off the hood and back into his car, hoping she would believe him.

"Get me some more orange juice," Mia said, getting a cold cloth to wake Rachel up. Rachel opened her eyes a little.

"Your gonna have to drink all this," Mia said, holding the cup to her lips. Rachel slowly drank it all down. She tried to get up, like nothing happened, but her legs gave out on her.

"No walking for you," Leon said, taking her back downstairs to his bed. Vince seemed to have picked the opportune moment to walk in, seeing Rachel crumble to the floor. He stood back, not wanting to upset her, and let Mia and Leon tend to her.

Once Leon had left Rachel to lay down, he came back up, looking straight at Vince.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Leon asked, enraged.

"I went to the beach to think…" Vince said, looking down.

"Wait, what the hell is goin on here?" Dom asked in his gruffy voice, obviously confused.

"Natalie came by last night," Vince said.

"Natalie? Why is she back?" Mia asked.

"She has supposedly made some changes in her life and thinks we should get back together," V said.

"You told her no….right?" Mia asked, a little worried.

"Yes! Jesus, why does no one believe I love Rachel?" Vince asked, getting pissed off.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Ignoring her when she asked you who Natalie was. Then you left without an explanation," Leon said.

"I was a bit fuckin shocked….I was trying to process Natalie being here first," Vince said, trying to defend himself.

"What a lame ass excuse," Letty said, in between bites of pancakes. Before V could react to her comment, Mia handed V a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with some banana.

"Rachel needs to eat…" Mia said, before turning around to tend to the frying bacon.

"I could have done that," Leon growled as Vince headed downstairs.

"Yeah, but they need to work this out," Mia said.

Vince stopped in the doorway, just looking at Rachel. She was staring at the wall, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her face looked a little pale too.

"How's Natalie?" Rachel asked, her voice flat and emotionless.

"Rachel…there is nothing with Natalie. I promise you that," Vince said, walking up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come on, you need to eat this, Mia's orders."

"What did she want?" Rachel asked, sitting up stiffly.

"To get back together," Vince said, looking down into the eggs.

"And? What did you tell her?" Rachel asked, her voice on the verge of tears.

"I told her no! Rachel baby, I would never leave you, and especially not for her," Vince said, looking into her eyes.

"I know…its just hard," Rachel said, breaking down.

"Come here…" Vince said, pulling her into his arms. "Don't cry babe, come on, eat some of this," Vince said, pointing at the plate.

"I'm not hungry," Rachel said honestly.

"I saw you faint in the kitchen…you need to eat something, get some strength back," Vince said, holding up a piece of toast. Rachel soon took the plate from him and sat eating a heafty breakfast. Vince yawned, stretching out a bit.

"Not get enough sleep?" Rachel teased.

"Naw…I think I'm gonna go eat something, then sleep. You want anything else?" Vince asked, taking her empty plate.

"No, I'm good," Rachel said, smiling. Vince got up and started to go up the stairs when Rachel called back to him.

"V?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you," Rachel said, smiling.

"I love you too babe," Vince said, before heading back up the stairs. He ate a quick meal, letting the inquisitive Mia know that he thought things were better between him and Rachel.

He shuffled down stairs to sleep, bone tired, to find Rachel in his bed again. She had his latest issue of Super Street in her hands, reading it. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before sliding in bed, wrapping his arms around Rachel's lower half and resting his head on her stomach. Rachel played with his hair as he fell asleep, still reading the magazine.

Rachel had been looking at Super Street for awhile while Vince slept, and asked herself why she didn't have a car like this. 'I mean, the rest of the team has one…why don't I?' She began to fantasize, picking out a Supra, and all the parts she would have in it.

Vince groggily rolled over, off of Rachel at her request, and went back to sleep. Rachel got up, and went to go talk to the team about her idea. But only Leon seemed to be around.

"Hey Le," Rachel said, sitting down next to him on the couch. He was watching 'Gone in 60 Seconds'.

"Hey. How ya doin baby girl?" Leon asked, never taking his eyes off the movie.

"Pretty good…I've been thinking though…why don't I have a car?" Rachel asked, the Super Street in her hand still.

" Good question…why don't ya talk to Dom about it? What you have in mind?" Leon asked.

"A Supra," Rachel said, her eyes twinkling.


End file.
